Haruka:A born runner
by ArinaIrene13
Summary: What if a born friendship meets strong feelings?And what if strong feelings get complicated by misunderstandings and confrontations?It takes two to struggle...till the end.'I'm sorry':Will they solve the misunderstanding?FINAL.SOME CHANGES MADE.
1. Haruka:A born runner

HARUKA: A BORN RUNNER

She was running down the beach. The cold breeze air was hitting her hair. She was breathing smoothly and rhythmically. Her steps were light; it was like she was flying. Determined to reach her goal. What goal? Did she know where she was going?

An hour had passed but nothing changed. She was still there running. How many times she ran from one point of the beach to another? What was moving her?

'Haruka why do you keep running?' she asked herself in despair.

Deep inside her she knew the answer. There was no need for answer, only silence.

'Just keep running Haruka. When you reach the finish line you will see.'

She was afraid of her destiny. Future threatened her. She wasn't afraid of heights or snakes, or death or the fear itself. It was her destiny. Funny thing to think about, but it was the truth. And she knew it. Something was waiting for her, right along the road. She would do anything to escape it.

This was the last day of summer and then school shall start. Haruka had to cope with that. No that Haruka was a bad student, on the contrary she was pretty good, but it was routine she couldn't possibly escape. She needed to know that there was a backdoor and anytime she wanted she could run off and find herself again. Hopefully…

Now she was enjoying her last summer run. A run without an end. A run that would finish only with death. Her destiny.

She had transferred to a new school. For a change. She didn't remember how many times she 'run off' again. Now she entered her class silently and was introduced to her new class.

-'Haruka Tenoh shall be your new classmate. Give her a nice warm welcome.'

She looked in everyone's eyes but in the reality she saw the destiny in all of them. They were her prison. After that she had a seat in the last row and made herself comfortable. The students scanned her quickly. Some girls were really excited and boys started commenting her appearance.

Soon enough they started circling her and constantly following her. They wanted to know who that mysterious girl was. And why did she keep avoiding them. At first they thought she was shy or anti-social. However, they were wrong and they understood it a long time after.

It was a school track tournament and she was one of the contestants. She had a vision of a falling Tokyo, of the falling Earth. 'The vision of ruin had cast a shadow over my mind. The silence is approaching. We must find the Messiah quickly! Only you and I can do this' said a praying girl in her vision.

It wasn't the first time she saw that vision.

-'Again…'

-'I heard you're fast but I'm not going to lose!' said one of the best runners, Elza, to Haruka.

'Run Haruka, run!' she thought in despair and started running like wild when the signal was given. Her legs were heavy and she was afraid to turn around. Her breath was heavy too. She had never felt destiny so close to her.

'No, it won't get me!'

And she speeded up. That day Haruka Tenoh won the race. Relieved that she had made her escape and not that she had won she was getting dressed up when the girl from the track approached her.

-'Haruka Tenoh! I've heard of your reputation. You're really great! There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on Michiru!' That was the same girl that she had seen in her vision of the Armageddon.

-'This is Michiru Kaiou. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter.' and a girl with blue marine hair appeared behind her 'She really wants to meet you' she added.

Michiru approached her saying:

-'You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?'

-'What do you mean?' asked Haruka after a pause.

-'You can hear the wind rustling can't you?' said Michiru.

Haruka was surprised and scared. 'At that moment, I knew that she was that person. And she knew about my real figure! I was born a soldier, it was destiny. I was not ready to accept that fact. Probably because I knew that once I did, everything would change.' Michiru smiled gently. Haruka then understood that she wasn't the only fighter. She had mistaken. And that frightened her.

-'How was it possible? Was she for real? Who is she and what does she want from me?'

-'You're strange. So, what do you want of me?' asked Haruka trying to hide her concerns.

-'Would you be a model for my painting?' asked Michiru and Haruka became even more surprised.

-'Pass! I don't like that kind of things' she replied. She pretended that everything was cool but inside her she was screaming.

Silence fell between them. Haruka went off and Michiru just stood there obviously saddened.

Next week was quite tiring for Haruka. Her classmates, after she had won the tournament, started following her again. She didn't talk at all, just listened mechanically, but her mind was racing and playing the scene with that mysterious girl over and over again.

Finally, the school day finished and she took her car. Running off didn't only help her to escape but gives her a chance to think about things better. She had to make a decision.

'That girl might be destiny' and she speeded up.

A month later there was a cruise on the river next to Tokyo. Haruka was not the cruise-type person but something really magnetized her to go there. Destiny or not she would go. No running away this time. Besides, what could possibly happen?

She was wearing a tuxedo that suited her well. That was her style. The boyish style. Still she had something really charming on her. When the cruise finally began a soft music started to play. Haruka was bored and started wondering what she was doing there after all. Suddenly, someone started playing violin. She seemed to recognize it and instantly turned to see who was playing that music. It was Michiru.

As the hours passed in complete boredom Haruka took a small walk round the cruise ship. While she was going down some stairs she noticed a giant painting on the wall. It was named 'The end of the world'. Haruka smiled as she sensed Michiru's presence. Indeed, she was sitting on some stairs and looked straight on Haruka.

-'You're very famous. In our school there is a girl who wants to go on a drive with you in your car.' said Michiru.

There was a painting on the wall called End of the World. It was painted by Michiru.

-'It is strange that a nice gentle girl like you can draw something like that'

-'It's not mine imagination' said Michiru 'I can see it my destiny, like you.'

-'I want to race. I don't want to deal with it. Why don't you do it and just stop investigating me?

-'I don't want to do it either, because I want to play violin' she replied silently.

Haruka couldn't sleep after that talk.

'What does she know about destiny? She left her dreams for it.'

She didn't go to school that day. It wasn't possible. She just spent the whole day riding her sport motorbike. That's what she does. That's what she is. Nothing can change her. Her life shall be a constant race. A simple road.

Some months had passed after that talk. Haruka found her old self again and continued her 'running off' life. There was a sports car race and that's something she can't miss. For once again she shall escape destiny or not?

As she was returning from her race she heard some screams for help. She rushed inside the building from where the screams had come and saw a man.

-'Help…'

Haruka tried to understand what was going wrong when suddenly the man transformed into a monster. She grabbed a tool immediately and was ready to attack when she saw the man's vision screaming for help inside the monster. She couldn't hurt him. The monster, however, didn't hesitate at all and attacked her. She fell down and was about to be killed by the monster when a transforming pen appeared. Her fingers reached slowly the pen and almost touched it when transformed Michiru appeared.

'Don't! Don't grab that. If you grab that you won't be able to return to normal life!' shouted Michiru who had transformed into Sailor Neptune.

The transforming pen fell on the ground.

Then Michiru attacked the monster. When she was about to finish it off Haruka said:

-'Stop! That monster is a human!'

-'If I don't, there will be more victims'

-'So you're not going to choose your methods'

-'Yes, I am not going to choose'

And then the monster recovered and attacked. Haruka was sure to die that day, but Michiru protected her. She took the blow on herself and got hurt. Then she used her 'Deep submerge' attack to finish off the monster. Then she fell on the ground tired and wounded. Haruka went near her and took her into her arms with care.

-'I might have killed him. Next time I'll kill them. It's not all right, but since I'm a senshi I chose this' said Michiru.

-'Then why did you protect me? If you injure your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist' and Haruka raised Michiru's hand a bit blaming herself of what had happened.

-'I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. It was before I knew. I was watching you when you raced. I wanted to ride in a car with you along the sea shore. I knew more about you that yourself. I've been watching you all the time. I didn't want you to take the same road as me. But I was happy when I found out that you were the other person' Michiru said silently.

Haruka looked in her eyes and for the first time what she saw wasn't destiny, but herself.

Haruka still astonished and speechless turned around and took a look on the transforming pen.

-'So that's destiny' she thought.

Now, Haruka is running down the beach again. Her steps are light and rhythmic. Still, something's different. Her face isn't the same. It wasn't that scared and dark face but a smiling one. She didn't fear the heights or snakes, or death or the fear itself. It wasn't even destiny. Now, the only thing she feared was if someday she lost Michiru.

She finally understood that destiny isn't something to fear of, but something to improve. Now there's a goal, now there's a finish line for her. Now, it wasn't Haruka Tenoh who was running, but Sailor Uranus. And a bright future is waiting for her.

A car was passing a long bridge. It was a nice sports car. The driver had a dirty-blond hair and green eyes. Another girl was sitting right next to her. Haruka and Michiru were going on a ride. Michiru's wish came true and shall be not the last time that will happen. Haruka was happy; she was really enjoying the ride.

-'Michiru I'm glad I met you' she said.

-'What did you say?' asked Michiru turning towards Haruka.

-'Let's just keep driving together. I won't let you go tonight' she replied smiling and then speeded up once again for a brand new destination.


	2. Michiru's side of facts

MICHIRU:

HER SIDE OF FACTS

Michiru was sitting on a bench in a small park. Her violin case was on her knees and she wandered her hand over it. 'How shall be my life without it?' she asked herself in despair.

Two old women approached the bench. Michiru smiled politely and offered them her place. They thanked her and said how few polite young people like her exist nowadays and she silently left.

'What shall be left of me if music will be no longer part of my life? Can I just continue my life like nothing happened?' Michiru wasn't worried about what the others said about her. They would never find out how she felt about it. She didn't do it on purpose, but she was a good actor. Always smiling, always happy and always good at everything. However, it's nothing more than pretending.

She continued her walk and finally reached a small stage. It reminded her always the ancient Greek temples they were learning about in school. It was her shrine, the place where she could talk to music and ask it for advice.

Michiru opened the case and took carefully her violin from it. Then, she went in the middle of the stage, took her position and played. A delicate and smooth music filled the air. Melancholic, but sweet as a dream. Her hand was moving slightly and she seemed so calm.

While she was playing memories came back to her mind. The day when she grabbed that transforming pen. The day when everything changed. It was her destiny and she accepted it. Did she?

That day no one saw the tears that were falling on her violin. She wrote a new melody that day. 'Goodbye my old friend' she named it.

A new school year was beginning and she walked in her old class. All of her classmates approached her smiling and welcoming her back. She also smiled mechanically back at them and chatted with them willingly. Although, she noticed that not everyone had approached her. She saw a tall blond girl with boyish clothes standing near a window and looking outside. She continued talking but that girl had caught her attention. 'She didn't come to welcome me'. She was surprised as everyone always went to her and wanted her as a friend. 'Why?'

Later that day she found out that she was a newbie and that she didn't talk to anyone. But she knew that there was something special about her. She felt it. Her sense was right. That evening she had a vision, a message that told her that her new classmate Haruka Tenoh is the other Sailor Scout.

She didn't know why but she felt happy about it. 'Maybe I feel that way because I won't be alone after all in this mission'. In a few weeks there's going to be a school track tournament and Michiru was going there too as a spectator. She was determined to find out more about her new future partner.

'How difficult can it be? People usually like me. But why I feel so nervous?'

As the race began she saw Haruka speeding up and passing easily all the other contestants. Everyone was clapping and cheering her, but Michiru noticed something strange about the way she ran. 'She was holding back'.

She stayed a bit longer in her place and thought of the vision she was constantly sending to Haruka. 'She must understand the situation and when she does she shall surely accept it as I did'. Michiru was confident about it. Maybe just because everyone wanted to be like she was and Haruka had to be no exception.

Michiru found Elza and asked her if she could arrange a meeting with Haruka. Soon after they had approached Haruka, who was putting on her jacket.

-'Haruka Tenoh! I've heard of your reputation. You're really great! There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on Michiru!' and she stepped forward.

-'This is Michiru Kaiou. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter.' Michiru smiled 'She really wants to meet you' Elza added.

Everything was going fine but Michiru felt the opposite. There was something in Haruka's expression she was afraid of. Was it denial?

-'You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?' she asked her.

-'What do you mean?' asked Haruka after a pause.

-'You can hear the wind rustling can't you?' said Michiru. She wanted to pass her a message. A message of Haruka's destiny that was waiting for her.

Michiru had understood long before that Haruka was the type of person who was born soldier. It was crystal clear to her. However, the surprised look of Haruka was not something she had expected and situation worried her even more.

-'You're strange. So, what do you want of me?' asked Haruka.

-'Would you be a model for my painting?' asked Michiru. It wasn't Michiru who was asking that question, it was destiny. It was like an invitation and Haruka must accept it.

-'Pass! I don't like that kind of things' she replied and everything collapsed.

Silence fell between them and Haruka went off. Michiru couldn't pretend that time she wasn't sad. It was obvious. 'Why did she deny? Why? No one ever talked to me like that!' Her pride was wounded. All day long she was wondering what to do next. She had never handled a situation like this. It never reached that point. 'What will I do now?' She would not give up that easily. 'It is part of my mission and I must succeed'.

Next week was the same old story. Haruka didn't talk to anyone just stared at blank space. Michiru was rounded with people and was smiling to everyone. However, she couldn't help herself looking from time to time at Haruka. She didn't really care she would notice her. She must have understood the situation long before.

Michiru needed that week to plan her next move. She wanted to learn more about Haruka. There was no need in asking anyone about her, she was just watching her moves. 'We're both loners, but each of us copes with it in a different way' she thought while Haruka was driving off the school yard 'and she tends to always run away'.

Michiru planned to play violin on a cruise ship. She was sure that Haruka would show up and she was right. She did show up in a tuxedo and sat near the stage she was playing on.

As she finished playing her music she headed towards some stairs. She looked at her painting 'End of the World' and then sat at the end of the staircase. After some minutes Haruka approached the painting and smiled. Michiru was looking at her silently and happy deep inside her that she would encounter the blond girl again.

-'You're very famous. In our school there is a girl who wants to go on a drive with you in your car' said Michiru talking about herself.

-'It is strange that a nice gentle girl like you can draw something like that'

-'It's not mine imagination' said Michiru 'I can see it my destiny, like you.'

-'I want to race. I don't want to deal with it. Why don't you do it and just stop investigating me?'

-'I don't want to do it either, because I want to play violin' she replied silently.

That was the truth about Michiru. For the first time she told the truth stopped pretending to be something she wasn't. She was tired of hiding.

Surprisingly enough, Michiru felt a lot better after the talk. She didn't care that she still couldn't convince Haruka to accept her destiny, but the succeeded in improving herself. 'While with Haruka I feel like I can say anything' she thought. She was happy that at last she could express her feelings and thoughts without any fear of the consequences.

Some months had passed after that talk. Michiru had done a lot of thinking after that. Haruka didn't go to school that day and that's when Michiru finally understood. 'She doesn't want to accept her destiny. She wants to have her own life. She is not me. I like to offer, maybe she doesn't. If it's what she wants I will protect her from destiny. She doesn't deserve this'.

Michiru was following a monster that day. It headed to the rally track and so she did. While entering a garage she saw Haruka who was about to grab a transforming pen.

'Don't! Don't grab that. If you grab that you won't be able to return to normal life!' shouted Michiru and transformed into Sailor Neptune.

The transforming pen fell on the ground.

Then Michiru attacked the monster. When she was about to finish it off Haruka said:

-'Stop! That monster is a human!'

-'If I don't, there will be more victims'

-'So you're not going to choose your methods'

-'Yes, I am not going to choose'. Michiru was determined to walk the destiny road by herself.

And then the monster recovered and attacked. Haruka was in danger and Michiru couldn't let that happen. She took the blow on herself and got hurt.

'Deep submerge!' and she finished off the monster and fell down.

-'I might have killed him. Next time I'll kill them. It's not all right, but since I'm a senshi I chose this' said Michiru and she was determined to tell the truth once again.

-'Then why did you protect me? If you injure your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist' and Haruka raised Michiru's hand. Michiru was in pain, but the only thing she cared about was Haruka and not herself.

-'I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. It was before I knew. I was watching you when you raced. I wanted to ride in a car with you along the sea shore. I knew more about you that yourself. I've been watching you all the time. I didn't want you to take the same road as me. But I was happy when I found out that you were the other person' Michiru said silently.

Haruka looked in her eyes. 'I could be like this for an eternity. It's like looking up in the sky'.

Haruka turned around speechless and took a look on the transforming pen.

Now, Michiru is playing violin again. Her hands are moving lightly and smoothly and the delicate music fills the air. Her life has totally changed. Haruka was always now sitting in the first row in front of the stage and she was happy about that. She finally could enjoy music without thinking of anyone else and she spoke her mind freely. With Haruka beside her she felt she could do anything. She could bare the heaviest weights and pass through any testament.

She also understood that it wasn't necessary to give up things, but to combine them. Like duty with violin. She also learned to keep some things just for herself and stop offering her life to everyone. She knew that there was a bright new future waiting for her.

A car was passing a long bridge. It was a nice sports car. The driver had a dirty-blond hair and green eyes. Another girl was sitting right next to her. Haruka and Michiru were going on a ride. Michiru's wish came true and shall be not the last time that will happen. Michiru was happy; she was really enjoying the ride. She felt so secure near Haruka.

-'Michiru I'm glad I met you' Haruka said.

-'What did you say?' asked Michiru turning towards Haruka.

Only God knows if she didn't really heard Haruka.

-'Let's just keep driving together. I won't let you go tonight' she replied smiling and then speeded up once again for a brand new destination.


	3. Perfect Silence

PERFECT SILENCE

This is a future story of Haruka and Michiru. When I wrote this story I was thinking about what a friend of mine had asked me about my best friend. The feelings written here are real! Here I really combined reality with fiction. R&R!

Michiru was walking down the street with her violin case in her hands. She was returning from her violin class and she now was thinking how to fill her free afternoon. Many things had happened to her lately. Family fights, some misunderstanding at school and she was quite tired of everything.

The worst thing was that because she couldn't express herself she was holding all the problems in her heart and head, not giving rest to herself day or night. She had thought of throwing pillows all over her room, just to give away her anger, but it didn't sound like herself.

That morning she thought she found the perfect solution. 'I will go and play violin! It always makes me relax'. When she finally grabbed her violin and started playing no matter how hard she tried she couldn't relax. Her hands were tensed and her mind always sunk down with along with all that bad thoughts.

She was desperate. No one could help her up until now.

**(Michiru's flashback)**

-'Elza-chan!'

-'Hey Michiru-chan! What's up?'

-'Well…' and they ended up talking in the cafeteria.

She tried to explain what was really going on, but somehow she passed some important parts and many times she finished each of her problems with general meanings that didn't really make any sense. Elza listened to her carefully. She was quite surprised because she didn't imagine that a quiet girl like Michiru could be feeling and thinking of such things.

-'I think that I'm starting to feel depressed' said Michiru and her look became dark and sad.

-'Hey, cheer up! It's only your idea! It's because you think about it all the time and that gives you that feeling. Stop falling like this. You only hurt yourself doing this. Find something relaxing, something that you like. A hobby for example'.

-'I tried…But all that thoughts keep coming back in my head'.

-'Find something new to do. Something you wanted always to do but didn't'.

Michiru signed and looked out from the window. 'I must snap out of this'

**(End of Michiru's flashback)**

Elza didn't make things better. She had already thought of those things. She didn't blame Elza for anything, besides she didn't say all the things that were bothering her. Maybe if she had told her she would say something entirely different. Now, she ended up blaming herself for everything.

At times like this she would call Haruka and she did.

-'Haruka here' said a well-known voice.

-'Hey Haruka-chan it's Michiru…'

-'Michiru-chan…'

-'Is everything ok?' she said making her voice a bit cheerful.

-'Yes, everything's fine'

-'Any news?'

-'Nothing special. Everything's the same'.

-'Well…I called…I was wondering if we could go on a walk'

-'Right now?'

-'Yes, if it possible…'

-'If you want you can come to my place. We can sit and chat'

-'Wonderful. I'll be there in 30 minutes'

-'Chao!'

-'Chao…'

When they hanged up they were both confused. 'She's so cool and calm. I'm happy that we'll meet. She always makes me feel better. More confident and happy' thought Michiru. 'Something's bothering her. Maybe something's happened. The least I can do for her is listen carefully and try to help her with her problems. I tried to hard to be calm' thought Haruka.

Michiru walked quickly towards Haruka's house. She finally reached the apartment. Memories started coming up. She climbed the stairs heavily. All the way down here she was thinking how would Haruka open the door and she would hug her right away and they would both smile. She knocked. Haruka opened the door smiling.

-'Come in!'

Michiru followed Haruka to her new room. 'So, I didn't hug her after all. Things happened so quickly…' She had been in her new room a few times. Racer posters were all around the small room. Haruka sat near the desk and Michiru sat on the bed.

-'So, what's up?' asked Haruka fearing that her friend would have a really difficult and physiological problem that she wouldn't be able to handle.

Michiru said some news. She didn't notice it, but she didn't even mention all her burdens and thoughts. She said about her break-up with a boy from another town. And commented with a funny expression on her face that no relationships work under the pressure of distance and things like these. Haruka went like 'Oh…' all the time while throwing a small ball up in the air.

Haruka couldn't find anything else to do to cover up her uneasiness. It's not that she didn't care what she was saying, but that was happening all the time. She was always surprised because when Michiru called her she had a very serious voice and she couldn't believe that was what she wanted to say. She didn't dare to ask because in some kind a way when Michiru was leaving her apartment with a happy expression.

Michiru couldn't stop talking about anything stupid was coming up in her head. Suddenly when her throat dried silence fell. Even Haruka stopped throwing the ball. Michiru was holding a glass of water that Haruka had brought her. Then she looked away at the door.

Haruka sweat dropped. 'What shall I do now? And if she started recalling all that problems she's keeping away from me?'

-'So, how's the racing going?' asked Michiru turning again at Haruka.

-'Well…The same…' she replied throwing the ball again and feeling relieved.

-'You're winning right?' she asked smiling.

-'Yeah, kinda…'

Michiru left with a happy expression on her face. Haruka was really concerned about her. 'I will always be here to bring that smile up on your face' and she closed the door.

Michiru was happy because she finally felt relieved. It was like she left all that burden and thoughts there. She knew that Haruka would be always there for her and she was grateful. 'It's unbelievable how she can make such a change in me. Like magic' and she smiled while heading home.

Next week she had again her violin lesson. A girl was also with her. She was older than Michiru and she was more mature and serious. Michiru have talked to her sometimes but they never talked of anything special. When they had a break Michiru started a subject about feelings.

-'Well life is tough. It's all about how you handle it' the older girl said.

-'To tell you the truth I had felt a bit depressed some days before'

-'No one can help you with this. You must get out by yourself out of that dungeon. If you lock yourself in it and you have the key who can possibly unlock it and get you out?'

-'How about my friends? I have a very good friend that even if we don't talk about it I end up feeling better' Michiru said.

-'How is that possible?'

-'Well we are both loners deep inside and even when we both don't speak it's like we're telling it all to each other'

-'Silence? Are you sure it's not boredom?' she asked the big question 'Because I have been in that situation and after that I totally understood that was a dull boredom'

-'No, it mustn't be…' Michiru started denying 'We know each other perfectly…We are friends for a long time. I am her best friend!'

-'Are you sure? Has she ever told you that? Look it can be just your idea'

Michiru sunk down. 'What on Earth is she talking about? She's crazy, she mustn't be right!'

After some day the Rei called her and Haruka to come over the Hikawa Shrine. When they finally got there on Haruka's car the other girls were already there. They were having a party for no particular reason. Michiru loved parties. Mako had cooked some very nice specialties and Minako had brought drinks. Ami did the decorating and Usagi had a very difficult task to do…to eat everything! So, as she was stuffing herself with everything she found she spilled her drink on Rei.

-'Usagi, queen of clumsiness, you'll pay for that!'

No need to say that the place became hell. In the meanwhile Minako turned to Michiru and asked:

-'How can you guys be so good friends without even quarrelling?'

-'Well…we haven't anything to quarrel about…' said Haruka.

-'Yeah, I think that's it' said Michiru 'My apologies, I have to go to the bathroom'

Michiru left and went to the kitchen instead. Everything that the older girl had said was filling her mind. 'And what if she's right? We don't quarrel because we barely talk about something serious. Most of time we just enjoy the silence. Well, at least I enjoy it. While she's driving, while at her or my place, while I'm playing violin…I can't believe it…Is it truly boredom????'

**Here we are. The big question. To speak the truth it bothered me a lot. In the next chapter you'll see what Michiru will do about it. **


	4. Paradise Lost

PARADISE LOST

Ok here is the new chapter! I was really anxious about the continuation of the story because I didn't want to spoil it. I understood that I can't keep avoiding it, so I decided to write…I have put some real scenes here too. Lets see how Haruka and Michiru lost their paradise…

Michiru woke up with an awful headache. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was still very early. She looked up at the white ceiling of her room and just stared. She recalled the last day's events and closed her eyes in pain. 'Wish it was just a bad, real bad nightmare' she thought and opened her eyes again.

She headed to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she leaned towards the mirror in front of her and looked at her image. Water was running on her cheeks and after that it fell from her chin down on the floor. 'A bad dream' she whispered and went back to bed.

The rest of the day passed really slowly for Michiru. On top of the routine that was pulling her down she now had to decide how she would deal with that situation with Haruka. Michiru wasn't the kind of person to tell how she feels or to say her opinion freely. When she had problems she usually kept them inside and tried to find a solution in her mind. But she had never expected this. This had caught her off guard.

Haruka of course had no idea what was in the other girl's mind. She just did what she was doing as usually. She took her car and stopped outside Michiru's house to take her on an exhibition of a well known japanese painter. She waited a bit and then Michiru finally showed up. She sat right next to her and Haruka started driving.

Michiru had put a very nice new dress. She wanted to see for herself what was really going on between them. She knew it wasn't a nice thing to experiment on others, but she was determined to cross the line if it shall be needed. So, she wanted to see if Haruka would notice the change and make her a compliment. But nothing came from the blonde's mouth. She was just driving. Michiru was disappointed deep inside her. She didn't even thought of the fact that Haruka was always like that.

While on the exhibition Michiru was kind of lost in the world of paintings. She looked at them and commented each. She was talking about the colors, the images, everything. Haruka just followed her in her exploration and was looking more at Michiru than at the paintings. Then she turned around because she thought she had seen a familiar face but she was mistaken. At the same time Michiru turned to Haruka while commenting and noticed that the blonde had turned around.

-'Haruka!' she shouted and the blonde immediately turned at the girl surprised with the yell 'Are you listening at what I'm saying?'

Haruka blinked a few times but didn't answer at first.

-'Of course I do…' she said calmly.

Michiru just stared at her. At her face. Michiru is very good at reading faces. She couldn't always tell, especially when she looked at Haruka but this time it seemed so clear to her. 'She's lying'. Only seconds had passed but to Michiru they were years, an eternity…An everlasting pain… 'How could she?' she asked herself while her breath was getting more and more fast. It was like she was drowning.

-'Air…I need some air…' she said and exited the building.

Haruka just stood there. She wondered what had gotten into Michiru. Haruka had never run after a girl and she wouldn't do it now. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do. 'Something is really wrong about this girl…' she thought. She couldn't tell that this was coming. 'It all started from last night. What happened then?' she asked herself. She would find out but for now she would wait till the evening to explain herself to Michiru as she was sure that the girl had read her mind.

Michiru's road home was awful. She had put her glasses and now passed the roads like a walking corpse. When she finally got home she thought 'How come I wasn't smashed by a car as I passed the roads in that way?' When she finally unlocked the door with her trembling hands and made a step forward.

She quickly threw her glasses and keys on the couch and leaned on a nearby table. She gulped and left a tear to come out of her crystal eyes. Instantly she turned and closed her door fiercely and fell on it. With her hands on her face and with tears in her eyes she slowly slided down till she reached the floor. 'How? How could she lie? She was looking right in my eyes and lied!' she screamed.

She didn't know for how long she was lying on the marble floor like that. She stayed like that till she couldn't feel anything. She loved to lie on the cold marble, but never like this. She was blaming herself for everything.

'How didn't I see that coming? Why do I keep trusting people like this? How many more times I shall feel like this?' she thought just trying to describe the feeling to her diary. The pages were wet, the words didn't make any sense, they just kept failing her and what was left to her was a pain deep in her heart. The pain of a broken heart…

That day Michiru Kaioh was crucified by her own mind.

Haruka was lying on her couch and was thinking about the scene during the exhibition. 'I'm trying hard to get in her mind, but she always keeps me out. If she would open to me just this once I'm sure we could get over this' and she signed. She knew that this would never happen. But she didn't blame Michiru for this. Haruka didn't try that hard to understand her. Perhaps she didn't try ever to do so because she thought it wasn't needed. Now, she knows she had made a terrible mistake.

Later that evening Haruka stopped again at Michiru's place. At this time they would go on a ride through the town. Haruka thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to try to talk things out.

Michiru saw the blonde through her window. She didn't know why but she dressed up mechanically for the ride as always. Her eyes were dark and tired. 'Thank God we have make-up and all the other stuff' she said while exiting her house. No, Michiru hadn't forgiven Haruka but she would give her a chance to explain herself. So she sat right next to her and Haruka started driving.

On their way Haruka looked a few times nervously at the other girl who was looking at the view of the town. Michiru didn't know why but she asked:

-'Why don't you ever let me drive?'

Haruka immediately pulled over.

-'What do you mean?' she asked half-annoyed, half-surprised by the question.

-'Why do YOU always drive?' Michiru asked still looking in the opposite direction.

-'Did you ever ask to drive instead of me?' she asked while turning Michiru's face harshly towards her.

Michiru started silently to cry. Her tears were falling on Haruka's hand. Haruka blamed herself for her behavior. She knew how sensitive Michiru was. But when she was about to apologize to her Michiru continued:

-'Why did you lie?'

-'I didn't!' Haruka shouted and sunk in her seat.

-'Why don't you pay attention to what I'm saying then?' Michiru asked with a broken voice.

-'Michiru I'm not an expert in painting. How did you expect me to understand what you're saying?' she asked getting more and more annoyed.

After a brief silence Michiru whispered:

-'Why didn't you ever tell?'

-'Tell you what? That I don't understand a shit? Besides you seem so passionate about it that I didn't want you to lose the moment because I see how you enjoy commenting the paintings'

Michiru felt very guilty about the conversation. She broke that perfect and saint silence to bring what? 'I should had trust in us'

Haruka drove her home. As Michiru walked towards her house she said:

-'If you have problems don't blame me. When you finally clear your mind you know where to find me'

Haruka's voice was full of pain. Michiru didn't dare to look in her eyes. She just entered her house as the time had stopped for both of them.

Haruka was sitting there motionless and Michiru was looking at her from her window. They both realized then what had happened just few moments before.

Rain started falling down. Michiru remembered that at days like these they would sit near the window and look outside. They would enjoy the silence together. They both loved that heavenly silence as nothing else in their lives.

'Was that needed to finally understand that fact? Would they lose that silence forever now?' Michiru wondered while running to the door and then to where Haruka was. But it was too late. Haruka had already taken off and she now saw the back light of her car. Haruka saw her running but couldn't stop. She just gazed at the shape standing near the road. In a black and rainy day like this…

Michiru stood there until the car was out of her sight. Haruka would disappear among the countless roads. In a black and rainy day like this…

**Ok…I'm giving my soul here…I just get so exited when write this story! Please R&R! **


	5. When you're gone

WHEN YOU'RE GONE

The new chapter is here…I thought to dive a bit more into their feelings before I continue the story. As you can imagine things got tough for both of them. Let's see how they cope with their separation…

Haruka woke up in her car near a port. She breathed the cold smooth air and heard some seagulls above her. Her body was like a wreck; she was whole wet and she just slept for the past three hours. As the cold air hit her again she put her hands around her and breathed deeply leaving a small cloud in the air.

'What in hell am I doing here?' she thought while the last evening filled her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. She shivered from the cold and sunk deeper in her seat. She had never imagined that Michiru had that kind of affect on her.

The seagulls had flown further and Haruka couldn't hear them anymore. 'Not that silence again for God's sake' she said leaving a small tear and nervously turning on the radio.

_I always needed time on my own_

_  
I never thought I'd_

_  
need you there when I cry_

'Perfect' she thought rolling her eyes and sinking back in her seat. 'Just perfect…' she whispered and looked at the seat right next to her. She would swear that she saw the image of Michiru smiling at her and then fading away. 'What did go wrong?' she asked herself while still staring at the seat. She hoped to see that image again because who knows if she'll be able to see it again… 

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_  
And the bed where you lie_

_  
is made up on your side_

Michiru was sitting in the kitchen. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands just to keep her alive from the sleepless night. She looked like 'Dead Uprising' and she knew it. Usually she cares a lot about her looks, but now it seemed unimportant.

In front of her she had placed the picture of her and Haruka with the sea behind them. They were so happy, smiling… 'Shall we ever smile again together?' she asked herself with a sign. Then she looked deep in her cup like she would see an answer there. She didn't get any, but she saw there again the last evening's scene.

It all felt so real that Michiru stood up and her legs walked her right near the place Haruka had stopped. She lowers her look and stares at the road and then a bit further…There's Haruka and her car's backlights…And the rain pouring down…

_When you walk away_

_  
I count the steps that you take_

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

'Who opened the damned radio?' she hissed still staring at the road and leaving a tear.

Haruka was heading towards her home. As she parked and left her car she felt sick and coughed. 'Damn' she thought and entered her apartment. She walked in her place and quickly went to change. While putting her dry shirt on a thought popped in her head. 'I ran away last evening…I've never done it since I met…' she stopped right at the name. _  
_  
_When you're gone_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_  
And make it OK_

_  
I miss you  
_  
'Michiru…' she whispered and then punched the mirror leaving the pieces to fall down right in front her legs.

A glass of water fell down and shattered into thousands pieces. Michiru watched as they filled the floor all around her. Her hand was trembling not knowing why. She felt that nervous all of a sudden. She started cleaning up when, while holding a piece of broken glass, she remembered that day at the beach.

They were walking together and gazed at the sundown. Suddenly Michiru noticed something shiny on the sand. She leaned and picked it up. It was a blue piece of glass and was extremely shiny. Haruka leaned too to see what the other girl had found. Michiru smiled at her and gave it to her saying:

-'So it will remind you of me when you will look at it'

_I've never felt this way before_

_  
Everything that I do_

_  
reminds me of you  
_

Haruka sat on her couch holding her bleeding hand. She was not feeling well at all. Her head was spinning dangerously and she had an awful headache. As she scanned the living room in her dizziness her gaze fell on a certain piece of glass. 'Why does everything remind me of her?' she yelled. The whole situation felt like the destiny that was chasing her. The feeling was killing her and no matter what she did she couldn't escape.

So she angrily left the living room and went to the balcony. She looked at the noisy city and signed. Then she finally understood something she hadn't noticed till that very moment. As she breathed in the city's air she also breathed the smell of the sea. 'What in hell?' she asked while smelling her shirt. The smell was now all over her. 'It can't be…' she said as she realised that it wasn't her shirt she had put on, but Michiru's.

_And the clothes you left_

_  
they lie on the floor_

_  
And they smell just like you_

_  
I love the things that you do_

Michiru felt alone. She had never experienced that feeling again as the blonde was always around. 'How can she walk away out of my life like this?' she asked and accidentally cut her finger with the glass. She knew that her life would totally change after this. _  
_  
_When you walk away_

_  
I count the steps that you take_

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

'Haruka was a part of my life, a part of me, a part of my heart…Can I possibly survive with a heart that is cut in two?' she wondered while looking outside her window. She felt empty. Abandoned like an old house in the woods. 'All by myself' she thought and went to the kitchen again.

_When you're gone_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_  
And make it OK_

_  
I miss you  
_  
Haruka sat at the couch again. She would have taken off the shirt, she was sure about it, but she didn't. Michiru made her learn a great lesson, to encounter the thing that chases you. She held the piece of blue glass in her hand and played with it smiling. 'I have to move on. Can't torture myself like this anymore'.

_We were made for each other_

_  
out here forever_

_  
I know we were_

_  
yeah, yeahhh_

'Wish I could have the chance to tell everything I feel about her…' Michiru thought. 'She always told me to express myself' and she smiled with the memory 'To tell all my buried feelings. So Michiru what do you feel?' she asked herself.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_  
Yeah_

'But before I move on, I must remember from where it all began. And it all started from my heart…So my broken heart; tell me what do you feel?' Haruka asked her heart and placed her hand right on her chest where it is placed._  
_  
_When you're gone_

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_  
And make it OK_

_  
I miss you_

'I miss you Haruka' Michiru whispered and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

'Miss you too' Haruka said loudly hearing her heart running on a highway and then heading back to the well known place. Back to the other half of her heart…


	6. Forgetting the Unforgettable

Forgetting the Unforgettable

This is the new chapter! I thought a lot about the continuation, but it is not that near till the end…Next time I'll update much later, because of vacations. I'll clear up my mind a bit and hope to find some inspiration. Ok let's start…

Haruka woke up on the couch. She had been sleeping many hours and now she felt so fresh and full of energy. Usually she doesn't sleep well; she wakes up in the middle of the night, takes her car and when she finally returns it's already time for school. No one knew about her midnight roams. No one could tell as she was in time for school and was cool as always. Well almost no one.

Once she went with Michiru to a fortune teller.

**(Haruka's flashback)**

-'Michiru is it necessary for me to go also?' asked Haruka grinning.

-'C'mon, it shall be fun! Besides don't you want to know what destiny awaits you?' she asked having the mysterious mummy look.

-'If you say so…' Haruka replied as she knew that Michiru was holding her arm tightly and that it was pointless to argue with the girl.

Michiru smiled and added:

-'You won't regret it. Promise!' she cheered that she had convinced the blonde.

They reached the fortune teller's table and sat.

-'Give me your hand my dear…' said the old woman taking Haruka's hand.

Michiru was always interested in that kind of things. She was reading the signs every month, bought lucky charms and wouldn't go anywhere without her special necklace. Haruka wasn't interested at all, but as long as Michiru wasn't bothering her with that stuff it was fine with her.

Surprisingly enough, Haruka's curiosity had peaked when the woman raised an eyebrow and went like 'Hmmm' all the time as she was seeing a soap opera on the girl's palm.

-'You suffer too much. That run offs at night do you no good'

Haruka's eyes widened from surprise as the old woman left her hand and walked off.

-'What in…' started Haruka, but she didn't finish as Michiru wanted explanations as she had thought her friend had cut off the bad habit.

**(End of flashback)**

Now, she really stopped running away. She had no reason to after that episode, but the last week she broke the promise she made to herself. Now, it shall never happen again. 'No one shall control my life. If I shall do something it's because I said so' she thought last night and grabbed her pillow tightly.

Here she is now. Fresh and determined. 'Today I shall walk in the classroom and it shall be a brand new start' and she walked towards her car. The blonde intended to forget the other girl once and for all.

'Tic Toc' that's what Michiru had been listening to all night. She was lying on the marble floor with her school uniform on. She had prepared for school at midnight and decided to wait till the very time.

She looked at her right where the clock stood. It was a nice small clock with shells on it. Haruka had bought it for her because she was always complaining that she hadn't any clock in the living room and that when she was drawing there she loses the sense of time. Well that was an excuse because of being late several times and Haruka knew it, but she bought it for her anyway.

Now, here she is looking at that very clock, waiting for the morning to come.

It wasn't like Michiru to stay up all night waiting for the school time. Usually, the reason was that she wanted to relax before entering the class room. She likes thinking of the sea in the morning when no one's still up. 'It's just me and the sea…' she thought and stretched her hands.

As the first rays of light hit her, she rose up a bit and looked again at the clock. 'School time'

She exited her house and walked the well known track. Suddenly, fierce wind hit her and messed up her hair. Her heart stopped. She gulped and after a while continued her way.

Michiru signed as she entered her school. She really wanted to be with Haruka again. She tried to forget, she really tried hard, but she failed. Her mind refused to forget along with her heart. Then she remembered what her mother had told her once.

**(Michiru's flashback)**

Michiru was crying unstoppably.

-'Michiru what's wrong?' asked her mother approaching her.

-'My canary flew away…snob…' she replied with low voice.

-'Oh…' said her mother and hugged her daughter 'But it might come back. If you truly love him'

-'I hate it! How could it do this to me?! I don't love it anymore!' she yelled.

-'That's some very harsh words young lady. And it's also not good to lie…' her mother whispered.

-'I didn't lie…' said Michiru looking at her mother with a surprised look.

The older woman laughed and hugged her daughter even tighter.

-'You can't stop to love someone or something just because you said so. If you ask your heart to stop loving it shall insist even more. It's like you're asking yourself to stop breathing.'

**(End of flashback)**

Well, the bird never came back but that's not the point. Michiru had deep feelings for Haruka and she put it well in her mind. She would make it up for the blond and restore their relationship. She would do that for both of them. And she walked in the classroom holding her lucky necklace. 'I shall need all the help I can get for this…'

Haruka was standing near the window and looked down at the yard. Michiru saw her and thought 'Just like Haruka' and approached the blonde.

-'Haruka…' she started but the blonde didn't respond.

She was afraid of hearing that voice, she was afraid of seeing that face the whole previous week. 'But no more…No one shall affect me from now on…' she thought and turned at Michiru.

-'Haruka you said that when I would clear up my mind I would find you' Michiru added.

-'Michiru…' the blonde whispered 'I made a decision'

The other girl just stood there silent, waiting for the judge to tell her about her conviction. Michiru knew that expression. It meant 'no good', so she prepared for the worst.

-'And?' asked Michiru to end her torturing waiting.

-'And I decided to move on. I suggest you to do the same. It's the best for both of us…' said the blonde and exited quickly the classroom.

-'What do you mean it's the best for us? It's the best for neither you nor me!' yelled Michiru while running after the tomboy.

-'Michiru' the blonde yelled back stopping 'please make it easier for both of us!'

-'We've been through so many things and now you give up because of a small fight?' asked Michiru and deep inside her she felt that the end was near.

-'Yes, we've been through a lot, and that's because I'm leaving. Enough is enough'.

Silence fell between the two girls. They stared at each other right in the eyes. Both of them felt the earth collapsing under them. 'That space…' thought Haruka with a big emptiness in her heart. 'That silence…' thought Michiru and her heart was filled with memories.

-'Don't you care anymore?' she asked 'Don't care about us? About me?'

At that last question Michiru's voice broke and she closed her eyes. She didn't want the last thing to see to be a painful and harsh face. That's not going to be her last memory of Haruka. 'No…When I shall remember her, I shall remember a sweat and smiling face…'

-'Not…Not anymore' replied Haruka closing her eyes too and biting her lip.

The bluenette opened her eyes only when she heard the blonde to walk away with heavy steps. The truth is that closing her eyes didn't help her. 'It feels much worse than I expected…'

As she walked away too she looked at the clock in the corridor. It had stopped…

Haruka went down quickly cursing under her breath. She could imagine how harsh and cold her words sounded. 'Stop! You made a decision remember? No one shall affect you now…No emotional bonding with anyone…' That was quite foolish of her to think that she wouldn't be affected by anyone. Don't you hear her heart racing?

'So the bird flew away in the end…' whispered Michiru knowing that this was going to be a very tough day.

The blonde said it and did it. She spent the rest of the day with some other girls from the class and did some sport. Running and running and running. And then smiling and smiling and smiling…It was pretty hard to Haruka, but she did well. Now she really understood what Michiru was talking about when she described her life before they met. 'So, that's how it feels…'

The other girl was looking at the blonde and saw that she really meant what she said. She was moving on. And what about the bluenette? 'I know I'm nothing without her, but she leaves me no choice…' and with that thought she headed home.

At home she sat in the kitchen when her phone rang. Having a deep hope that she would hear the special voice she was thinking about she flew to the phone. But her wings were cut as she heard her ex-boyfriend's voice.

-'Michiru are you for some partying?' the cheery voice asked.

The girl knew well enough what he wanted from her. She knew what would happen if she went. 'He still loves me…I don't' Although she had all that in mind she answered 'Hai'. There's nothing for her to do now. 'Hello, my old back self…'

But who knew what would happen there…And Haruka couldn't just sleep that night…

**Hope it shall be as good as the rest of the chapters. I'm very happy for this story…It really gives me the opportunity to open up! **

**One last word! Have good vacations! (Yes, don't cry I'm leaving for a while LOL) I'll be back in a week with some fresh stuff. Promise!**


	7. Hello

Hello

I'm back!!! At last I see again my beloved PC!!! My beloved FanFiction… Ok, ok I'm getting serious now…Well, first of all great thanks to all my reviewers! This new chapter is based on a song. You might have already guessed which, it's 'Hello' of Evanescence. I decided that the story must finally move on a bit, like Haruka…

Michiru put on her new dress; one of the things that brought her to the Armageddon of her life, the torpedo that sunk her vessel, her destruction…She didn't wear it by mistake. No, everything in Michiru's life must and had a purpose. Either from her or the mysterious power called 'Destiny'.

But, as soon as she had thought that it was 'Destiny' who had brought her and Haruka together, she assumed it would keep them in that way. So, she had long ago lost her faith in the traitorous power. Although, she had faith in herself and that had drove her to wear it that evening. 'This dress shall guide me to the very depth. If it is possible to go further than this, below the surface'.

And she was right. It would go her further and further in the depths…

Haruka murmured in her sleep. In the beginning it was just nonsense; scattered words, with no special meaning. But then, second by second the words became phrases and the whispers shouts.

-'Michiru nice dress! Breathtaking as always!' said a brown haired boy while approaching the bluenette.

She addressed him a simple, handling smile and followed him till a crowded table. Loud yells and cheers greeted the girl and she seated herself near her ex, which after a while placed his hand on her waist. She noticed the torturing grip, but didn't say anything. 'One way road'.

It's not that she was a carefree, easy girl. Her first dates were always too quick and she gave up the chasing game right in the beginning. At the very end of the day, when she counted the sleepless hours in order to finally come out with a decision to hang out or not with the person. Each night ended up with a confusing answer and next morning her life was already a mess.

She never thought she could possibly commit to anyone. She always found herself craving to break through and fight back her liberty in any cost. Though, deep inside the bluenette was waiting for the right person in her own way. And she found it; and she gave her heart to that very person.

**(Michiru's flashback)**

A blonde was sitting on a bench, enjoying the happy voices of the playful children nearby.

_Playground school bell rings again_

A bluenette joined her not long afterwards. She rested her head on Haruka's stretched hand and closed her eyes when the swear warmth of the touch overwhelmed her. Michiru had turned her face opposite to blonde's so the other girl wouldn't see her closed eyes. She just enjoyed it happily and wished they would stay like this.

Then, Michiru finally understood where her heart belongs. Wholly, truly and eternally no matter where their lives throw them. It was the only time she truly wanted to have connection with somebody.

**(End of Michiru's flashback)**

Now, how could she give love to anybody with her heart missing?

Haruka jumped from her bed. Her throat was dry and her whole body was shaking. 'Something's wrong'.

As she crawled till the fridge and put out a bottle of water the scenes came back to her mind. Feelings, memories and thoughts of another person filled her mind. These weren't just another person's, but Michiru's. 'I'm imagining this…She wouldn't feel that way for me…It was just a dream; your hidden desires'

Just in case though, the blonde took the phone and decided to call Michiru. It was past midnight. 'You're thinking too much. Now, in any minute she shall pick up the phone and with a sleepy voice she will ask 'Who is it?''

Comforting thought. As nothing of that happened, she came into realisation. 'It's midnight and she isn't home'. Grabbing her jacket, the blonde run towards the club she had seen in her vision. She had never run that fast in her life, thinking hard of the hateful face of Michiru's ex. Haruka didn't even noticed the rain pouring down…

_Rain__ clouds come to play again _

Dance by dance Michiru's vision weakened and was searching among the twirling lights and faces. Song by song, her hearing disappeared somewhere among the loud cries and laughs. Drink by drink, the bluenette lost her world and senses. Kiss by kiss, that she was given her body travelled somewhere between the borders of illusion and emotion.

Right in the middle of the crowded dance floor, right in the emptiness of her all being; she left what was left of her.

_Has__ no one told you she's not breathing? _

Dizzy and unable to control herself, she was absorbed with sadness and happiness; all feelings at the same time were filling every moment. The thing she did understand was that someone grabbed her from her shoulders and tried to move her backwards. Unfortunately, as it seemed the one who did it hadn't stability either. Leaving herself in the arms of her also drunk ex, she gazed at him while he emptied a brand new bottle of vodka.

'Haruka is so loyal. She always knows what she wants and fights for it. She's so damn right. No wonder why she pushed me away…Who wants a feeling less monster? She was very right to despise me'.

_  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_  
__Hello _

Haruka entered the club. Soon, she spotted the bluenette who was leaning on a brown haired boy. When she finally reached them, the first thing the blonde noticed was Michiru's empty look and then the countless empty bottles. Rage was awakened in her.

-'C'mon, it's time to get you out of here' she said trying to stay calm and polite.

-'Dude, who says she leaves? What you're her parent or something?' asked the boy hiccoughing and smiling stupidly.

-'None of your business. I said I'm taking her with me'.

-'She's with me teddy boy!'

And then it happened. Haruka let go of all her feelings and expressed them all with a…punch. All the politeness and calmness were gone along with the falling body.

Michiru having lost her standing point. She leaned forwards and fell right in the blonde's arms. They were strong and comfortable. Haruka raised her on her feet and looked into bluenette's questioning eyes.

-'It's me Haruka…' she started, but she was cut off by Michiru's nervous giggling.

-'Oh please…Haruka doesn't care about me!'

_If I smile and don't believe_

The blonde stared astonished at Michiru. 'She's just drunk. Don't take everything for credit', but as she still stared at the smiling girl she silently added 'Don't drunk people supposed to tell the truth?'

-'Look what they have done to you'

-'Oh…hic…I was worse far long before…You got me here in the first place'.

-'I…' whispered Haruka surprised.

-'You did that to me with your acts and most of all with your words' said Michiru with a very serious and painful look on her face.

Haruka's voice trailed away.

_Soon__ I know I'll wake from this dream _

After the confession, the sea nymph could no longer stay still and started to feel dizzy again.

-'Michiru…'

-'Don't!' and she fell again.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Not even for just that once Haruka questioned her act of opening her arms. Holding tight the unconscious girl she excited the club.

Now, sitting in a cub she placed gently the now sleeping bluenette up on her knees. Her eyes were totally focused on the sea nymph.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide _

Playing with the other girl's hair Haruka rewinded a bit. 'Was that true? Was it my fault? Never thought I had that affect on her…I thought it was one of her games. That this was a game too…She placed her heart and what did I place?' The blonde turned at the window and her image was lightened in the darkness. The light disappeared instantly along with a tear…_  
_

_Don't__ cry _

-'You gave me your love…Which means everything to me…' whispered Michiru in her sleep, healing all the deep wounds in their far long history.

Michiru woke up in her bed. Her head was hurting, but nothing can possibly stop the call of a loving heart. With that heart as a guide she ran down.

_Suddenly__ I know I'm not sleeping _

_Hello__ I'm still here _

_All__ that's left of yesterday_

Haruka was holding her jacket in one hand and opened the door with the other. She was going to bring some breakfast. The blonde didn't make a single step as the running Michiru appeared on the staircase.

Their eyes met…

'I'm not gonna lose you again' thought Michiru feeling alive more than ever before while walking quickly towards Haruka.

-'I…' started the other girl to explain herself, afraid of Michiru's wild look.

-'You're not going anywhere' said the bluenette with a clear, stable voice and closed loudly the front door.

The blonde was getting more and more surprised as the situation was getting out of control. It was nothing she could handle. The jacket fell of her hands. Nothing else was needed. They held each other in a tight and sincere embrace.

-'Hello Michi'

-'Hello Ruka'

So their arms met…

It was tensed in the beginning, but then they were both melting by the warmth of their embrace. Racing, dancing, strong, playful feelings. It was no normal game…It had something special about it. It was a game of love…

And their hearts met…

**Well, well…So, it's the longest chapter…But I like it!!!!! R&R!!!!**


	8. The pursuit of happiness

The pursuit of happiness

**Here is the new chapter. I waited some time before I write because I wanted it to be perfect. (Perfect is a bit exaggerating word, but I did my best) I was seeking for new ideas for the continuation because things didn't seem 'good enough' for me. And at least it came; the whole story with some chapters to come. Enjoy!!!**

Never before they felt a so strong need to hold each other, _feel_ each other. Their friendship through time seemed so normal and close that they didn't see the real meaning inside. Now, they saw how fragile it really was. They understood that what they had was far from normal and something that can be explained.

'It is like a single falling star in the night sky' thought Michiru closing her eyes while holding the blonde in her arms 'it's like the luckiest and most unlikely event to happen and I plan to cherish it every moment and with all my heart'.

'All around her seem so special. Around her I feel special. Everything has a meaning now for me. Everything is so important…Like her…' thought Haruka while tighten her grasp around the sea nymph.

Still holding each other the two girls headed to the kitchen. Rhythmically and without saying a word to each other. There was no need in words, they read their minds…Words can only hurt; they are a spell only learnt by the gifted or the cruel ones. Their silence protected them well till now, but can they start practicing magic?

-'Haruka' started Michiru while leaning on the kitchen board and taking a cookie jar in her hands 'I've been thinking and…'

-'I think it would be better not to dis-'the blonde interrupted her getting a bit nervous, fearing of the enchantments.

-'I've been thinking and concluded that the thing that brought us together again were memories…All the moments we passed together, the places we've been, the things we sai-' and then she skipped quickly the phrase as she saw Haruka's grimace 'Well anyways, I bought us those'

The bluenette revealed an envelope from the cookie jar and held it tightly in her hands. She would tear it apart if she continued to hold it with such zeal. As soon as that thought popped u she gulped and added quickly 'So, I bought some plane tickets to Madrid'

Michiru handed Haruka the envelope. The tomboy snapped out of her confusion and opened it surprised, although she already knew what was inside. Michiru looked anxious at Haruka's face as she didn't know what to expect. When she finally saw the blonde opening her mouth, she couldn't hold it and outburst 'I don't want us to hesitate once more to come back…That's why I thought of something unforgettable, something that can hold us closer together…'

The tomboy smirked and cut the envelope in two with one single move. The bluenette's eyes widened in shock and she gulped waiting for the other to walk away or something. However, Haruka moved towards the sea nymph slowly and steadily. 'What's next Michiru? Can you guess?' thought the blonde playfully while holding onto her serious expression.

'What on Earth is happening now???' thought Michiru while moving back and bumping into kitchen cupboard. Haruka stretched her right arm placed it right next to bluenette's head and with the other hand she threw the pieces of paper in front of the other girl's legs.

-'Do you think I need a trip to come back to you?' said the blonde with a wide smile on her face.

Michiru gasped, totally confused. She mumbled something, opening and then hesitantly closing her mouth again. All her thoughts trailed away, nothing fitted with the current situation. Haruka expected the other girl to grab the opportunity, but nothing came. Unconsciously, she followed the sea nymph's movements, hesitating herself while she had totally made up her mind.

'Damn that was too close!' she hissed and moved her hand from the cupboard irritated at herself 'But I must save the situation. She seems so lost…'

-'But still if you want a trip we can always take my car and go to the beautiful countryside' she started waving her hands in the mid-air as she was drawing slopes and fields that only she could see 'it's been a long time I haven't been there, so why not grab the opportunity? The weather is fine'.

Michiru blinked a few times, glancing at the window where black clouds wandered, feeling even more confused. 'I must snap out of it. NOW! I must ACT now!' and she nodded wholeheartedly and then roamed to her room yelling:

-'I'll pack, you get the car. See you in one hour!'

Now it was Haruka's turn to blink. She just stood there processing and looking at the stair where the other girl had disappeared. When she heard a loud sound of an opening closet she hurried to the door thinking 'Oh right the car'.

No clouds were enough to put so logic in their minds, so in exactly one hour they were both sitting in the blonde's car ready to leave. And they hit the streets.

The road of destiny guided them through the enormous countryside. Never endless fields coming from the most outrageous fantasies and lonely houses in the middle of nowhere filled the scenery. They both looked straight ahead like if they saw their destination through the slopes and rivers, revealed by a greater cause.

After four hours they reached a small hotel. Michiru took the keys for their room with separate beds while Haruka went their stuff up. They got settled up and decided to call it a day. Besides, it was late evening and it was sure to rain that day.

Sitting near the window and hearing the thunder outside they both well realized that the idea of a travel was insane. But who cared? Weren't they together?

'She's always so close, but yet so distant. Not yet there. When she finally opens up and I try to do the same, she makes a step back again. It's like an endless circle of events' thought the blonde as she looked at the first falling drops.

'We need to talk. Maybe tomorrow, if hopefully she changes her lost expression…' noted the sea nymph after a glance at the tomboy.

They sat a bit longer and then silently went to their beds, not realizing that they would be thinking about the exact same thing…

Michiru opened her eyes and looked around. Immediately she realized that the other girl was missing. 'Damn, where did she go? Did she leave?' thought the bluenette while clumsily changing her clothes and then sprinting outside. 'The car is here…Where on Earth is she???' The receptionist told her that she went for a walk around two hours before at the fields. Without any hesitation the girl followed the directions given to her.

It was incredibly easy to notice a tall girl standing in the middle of a sea of grass. It was a magnificent view. The field was full with blossoms of all kind, which were moved slightly by the passing wind; the same wind that was messing up the blonde's hair.

Michiru slowly approached the other girl, walking on the still wet grass. Haruka heard her coming and turned around to face the bluenette.

-'I didn't know that you fancied morning walks' said Michiru trying to hide the worried tone in her voice.

-'I didn't know it either. But I thought it would be a nice way to clear up my mind' replied the blonde with a deep look in her eyes.

-'Is something bothering you?' asked the sea nymph making some steps forward, but still holding a small distance from the tomboy.

-'That's exactly the problem. Will you ever have the courage to get _closer _to me?' the other girl said smiling weakly.

-'Haruka…I…' started Michiru with her eyes widened.

'Damn those questions!' the bluenette hissed biting her lips and trying not to get lost in the blonde's questioning look. Feeling uncomfortable she looked away, hiding her vulnerability. Haruka watched her movements closely, not with disappointment but with grief. How difficult can it be to actually _find _happiness? She pursued it all her life and finally standing outside its grand door and knocking on it, no response was given.

Haruka turned around again facing the endless of the field. 'It shall be a long way to happiness…' And then those hands…She felt them moving gently over her arms and then becoming a tight grasp. Slowly those hands made her turn around and face the door again. Crystal eyes, an unsealing lock to happiness, dived in her green eyes. And then lips, a key to eternity, touched hers opening the door wide open…

The door revealed something unknown and new to them. The road in front of them was full of light and warmth. The same light and warmth that was coming out with their every touch and kiss. Soon they got lost in this new road, getting more and more addicted to the _taste _of paradise.

When in the past a touch was enough to make them dream, when a word was enough to save souls, when a thought was enough to make the craziest decision; now they couldn't get enough of each other.

'Could I have this feeling forever? May I ask the time to stop?' they both wondered during their small stops only to gulp some air. Soon they found themselves rolling on the wet grass. All their feelings, desires, thoughts came out. Could they stop the feelings from pouring out? Nah, it was too late. Where would that road take them? They would worry about that tomorrow.

The crazy trip idea ended up as the best vacation they had ever. Unfortunately, time doesn't stop and the night found them holding each other in the middle of a field. Despite Haruka's constant complains Michiru got them walking back to their small room, with the promise that they would continue indoors.

The night lighted them with stars as they slowly fell asleep next to each other. Everything was so calm, distant…But what was that bang on the door? The blonde woke up immediately, put on her clothes and headed to the door.

-'It can't be…' she said when she finally opened the door.

**R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	9. I'll change your opinion

'**I'll Change your opinion'**

**Hello again! Long time no see. But now I'm back. Better late than later. So, here is the hot new chapter of the Runner. So now, I'm fresh and ready to continue the suspenseful ending of the previous chapter. Whom did Haruka encounter at the door? A person or something more? Surprise.**

'It can't be…' muttered the blonde while staring at the man in front of her.

His form was familiar and she calmed herself down when he smiled weakly at her. He never was a surprise type of person; however when he planned in doing one he shook everything to the core. Just like now…

'Hey, I just came…' he started, but the tall girl interrupted him.

'I just didn't expect you to reply that soon. Not even mentioning showing up…'

At the last sentence the man made a funny grimace, making his whole face turn childlike. Haruka half-smiled and leaned against the door, crossing her arms.

'Well, you called and you sounded rather concerned. So, I thought I'd come around and help.'

'Yeah, I really appreciate this, but I'm fine. Really…'she said while giving a quick glance behind her at the sleeping Michiru.

The man looked in the direction Haruka was looking, but was cut out by her when she suddenly turned at him. He smiled and added warmly 'Why don't we go for a walk? And in the meanwhile you can explain to me what the problem is.'

'I…I'm fine. Really. I just was…' without letting her finish, he grabbed her hand with his right hand and her jacket with his left.

'It's just a walk. Besides' he said while leading her at the staircase 'I didn't come here just to hear you're fine.'

While walking Haruka had plenty of time to observe her late night visitor. He was quite taller than her and handsome, something that just couldn't pass unnoticed the way his shirt fell on his chest. His hair was short brown with discreet blond highlights on its edges.

They barely knew each other. She had seen him only once and briefly, still he was far beyond the picture she had in her mind. 'Surprise?' the blonde shook off the thought as he looked and grimaced playfully at her, trying to look like Joker from the Batman movies. His sense of humor was nothing she had seen before. It was sarcastic and childish; however she knew well it was only the surface. Each of his grimaces and jokes hid a deeper meaning, a shade from his past. Biting her lip she followed him till a small pub nearby the hotel.

'So, what's wrong?' he asked while taking a big bite of his burger.

'Eh?' she started, but found herself staring at his mouth not believing the fact that some people could actually eat at midnight. Snapping out of her daydreaming she added 'I was just in a bad mood and I wanted someone…to talk to'

'Yeah, but why me?' he asked smiling 'It's not like we're pals or something'

'Well, yeah…' the blonde couldn't explain that fact either 'No one took me seriously so I thought, why not call Christian and talk about it?'

The brown haired man grimaced again and whispered with a warm tone in his voice 'I remember…'

**Haruka's Flashback**

She turned bluntly the pages of her note books, her look passing through decades of phone numbers. 'Whom to call?' She fell on the couch motionless. It's funny how even best friends can't help sometimes. 'Why don't they understand me? Parents aren't a solution either. So, whom to call? _Christian_…Why him? _Why not?_ Yeah that would be great to call a complete stranger and start talking about your miserable, boring self. As if hasn't his own life to think about…_You've talked to him! He's mature and kind!_ And the blonde dialed with a sign. Surprisingly enough, she felt like if she called a guy she secretly was in love with and then would silence at his voice. She almost did…But reason regained control.

**End of flashback**

'And you said that you were feeling unhappy and rather pessimistic about your life' Christian outlined while stuffing himself with fried potatoes. It was a wonder to Haruka how he was still so skinny eating that portions of food.

'And you told me that this is what life is about. The 2/3 of it is this miserable, full of pain feeling. But the point is to enjoy the other 1/3 to its limits and cherish it'

'Exactly!' he exclaimed nodding and then added 'And hunt it! Hunt the white color of your life'

'You have a point there. I wonder why I keep complaining about my life. It's perfect! I have everything! Still, I always feel something's missing and seek problems where there are none' she stated and grabbed her glass of water, just to hold onto something.

'You're demanding too much of yourself. Relax. Try to be more selfish' he said and finished off his burger. '_Now I have his full attention_…' thought Haruka.

'You know, despite me looking so cool and confident, in the reality I have a quite low self-esteem. I tend to believe in other people more than in myself' the blonde said with a sing 'But really, I'm fine now. Love is the best medicine to anything'

He dived in her green eyes and asked her 'How do you expect to love someone when you don't love yourself?'

Haruka opened her mouth and then shut it. One million thoughts might have passed through her mind then, but she didn't lose control. Not with his eyes on her. She saw a mere child in his brown eyes. Warmth was pouring out of them, while she knew hers were giving out utter indifference. A wrong impression indeed, because she cared more about other people than herself. But still…It is a good defense. Hiding her all her feelings under a look was a gift and a curse at the same time. Who could see behind the lines?

'Why do you insist that you're so serious? I mean, you've suffered more than me in this life. However, I see a child through your eyes'

He smiled awkwardly and replied playfully 'Do you? Could you imagine that I hated women since I knew myself? I believed that they were the worst beings on the planet. Deceitful, full of lies and a pain in the ass' and he added then with a laugh 'Want me tell you another reason why I'm gay?'

It was Haruka's turn to dive in his eyes. She never believed she could say what she was about to tell him 'I don't care. Even if you are gay, I'll put you into a straight way'

He raised his eyebrow slightly and comforted himself better on his seat. Then he asked her half-playfully, half-serious 'What are you thinking of?'

'What are YOU thinking of?' she returned the question.

'I asked first' he stated. It was then when Haruka actually noticed they were looking at each other face to face trying to resolve each others mysteries.

'Promise to tell me after?' she asked thinking that this was going to be far more interesting than the book 'The perfect date' she had read a week ago.

'Sure' he replied with a boy-scout look on his face.

For an instant she wondered if she should actually speak her mind. State her thoughts as they were; pure, truthful… 'What do I have to lose? Try it and see what happens'

'I wondered if I could possibly change your opinion about women'

'I think that I like you'

Surprise.

**Phewww. So what was that all about? How will Haruka cope with the cold-straight-away-delivery confession? Just wait for the next chapter! **

**And don't forget! Read and Review!**


	10. I'm so blind

'**I'm so blind...'**

**Hello again! I'm glad to inform you that I've finally returned from my trip in NY. Sorry for the delay, but I'm back with more inspiration and ideas.**** So, how will Haruka cope with the confession? And what about Michiru? Just read on…**

**I would like to warmly thank all my readers and reviewers!**

**Now lets get down to business…**

Haruka entered the hotel room in the morning and found it empty. A sudden feeling of nervousness filled her heart, similar to the one that a child has when done a mischief. Fortunately, her agony ended with the finding of a letter that was left by Michiru on her bed.

It briefly explained that she had to part because it was urgent to see her aunt for a personal family matter. She apologized for the hasty departing without saying goodbye and promised to reach her soon.

The tall blonde left the letter upon the covers and moved slowly to the window. The slight and tender rays of light colored her face while she was thinking about it. 'Sure thing is that there isn't a chance she'd discover. It's not like her to pretend or play with people she's close and intimate with.'

Her thoughts traveled even further, right on the previous night.

**Haruka's flashback**

'I wondered if I could possibly change your opinion about women'

'I think that I like you'

Haruka was astonished but she didn't pass that on. It's not like she never heard a confession before. To be perfectly honest, she was rather an expert on sending all of her dates home. However, she'd note that each time felt like the first. And the symptoms revealed themselves soon enough.

There went the cold feet. Then there went those trembling hands. She caught a glass of water with her right hand and grabbed the handkerchief on the table with her left while the adrenaline rushed through each and every inch of her. The safety of the grasp didn't calm her down as he didn't let her. His eyes were perfectly fixed on her. She panicked 'Where is the emergency exit?'

Christian sensed the tension and moved clumsily to break the spell. The atmosphere was drowning them both and they'd bet that it was actually summer outside. However, nothing could free them from this. Haruka sweat dropped. Then, he quickly grabbed her left hand with his own left and tried to move her closer so she could reach with her fingers his chest. But luck had it elsewise.

As he pushed the blonde onto him he moved forward too. As a result their faces came inches from each other. Their eyes locked and they could easily hear their breaths coming in and out. What seemed so wrong did happen.

**End of Haruka's flashback**

Now, here she stands brushing her lips with her fingers, recalling what had so unexpectedly happened. 'Freedom must not be given at the wrong time. Freedom is power'. As more she thought about it, the more she found more reasons to excuse herself for the last night's event and for what would probably follow.

Even then, something kept backing off inside her. 'Why do people do this? Who deserves it anyways? Who are we to judge? What lead me here and where shall it lead me from here?' Any sense of logic was already wiped out though and all these questions remained unquestioned, so the faint voice silenced…

Michiru came out of the telephone booth. A breezy stream of air hit her wavy hair and played with her grey skirt. She followed unconsciously its moves and looked at the direction which it blew. She'd bet something called her to look exactly there, but nothing more than a busy street and lots of pedestrians met her gaze.

Disappointed, she walked towards her place. 'I just don't get it...People say life leads them into situations, but I'm sure…I'm sure that its just them and only their decisions…There may be only one road, but who says you can't turn back to the fork behind you'

This day taught her many things. Her aunt devoted all her life around her husband. She sacrificed all of her blooming twenties and now cries upon its scattered ruins.

'Damn how people can ruin their lives like this…Just with one decision…'

Indeed, her aunt decided to wait for him till he returns from the army. She lost all the signs that something was wrong and finally accepted that it was wrong after her marriage and all the drama scenes that followed. It wasn't a soap opera though long time ago. It is life. It is life and it's her suffering and all of the family along with her.

She could fix all of it. Start over before it is too late. Turn around and say that it was just a nightmare and here's what I will be now. But she wouldn't listen, as she didn't listen before 5 years and 3 years before them.

'I only wish with all my soul I'll make the right decisions…God lead me to the right decisions and spread light to my path…Because I'm blind…I'm so blind'

Haruka reached the arranged meeting point. He was already there. 'I'm not used to be late' she thought as she was well known for her perfect punctuality. Christian smiled at her warmly and placed his hand on her back when they approached each other. The blonde would swear that something moved her legs to that cafeteria…Was there indeed something?

Surprisingly, the tall girl realized that she spent almost the rest of the day with him. 'How so I didn't get bored?' she wondered because as far as she remembered she never had spent so much time even with her best friends. Another surprise was the extreme cold that found them. Despite her insisting that she is fine and could manage it he held her tightly and resisted of letting go.

'No way you're walking me home' she said looking at the familiar row of houses.

'Why not?' he asked with a concerned look as if something was going wrong.

'I said I'm fine. If you're so afraid of me walking alone just leave at that corner. My apartment is nearby' Haruka replied rolling her eyes and then smiling.

As they reached the corner they turned facing each other. Their looks explored and tried to find the signal or key in each move. They stood there like this for ten minutes and then finally she made a small step backwards to leave. Christian said goodnight and watched her smiling. Not long after few steps Haruka heard him calling her name. The blonde turned around and saw the tall boy waving at her and then placing his hand on his chest, right where his heart lies.

'Love yourself'

Haruka looked at him bewildered.

'Love yourself' he repeated steadily and made a few steps in his direction 'Don't ever forget that'

She turned also and continued walking. His words echoed in her heart over and over again and as many times she made a step. The same amount of times she kept saying to herself:

'I'm so blind…'

**What shall happen next? Is it late to turn around? Will they make the right decisions? To be continued…**

**And don't forget! Read and Review! **


	11. All the right reasons

**The Testament Week**

**Sunday**

'**All the right reasons'**

**Hello again! As the inspiration knocked on my door, I grabbed the chance to write a new chapter. I'm being cautious with the continuation. I thought of writing about the most outrageous and painful week Haruka and Michiru will come against. It shall be a dangerous crash of emotions and battles within them.**

**Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

She half opened her eyes. She stretched her hands yawning and mixed up playfully her blonde hair. Her green eyes encountered the white ceiling when she questioned herself. A sudden anxiety filled her heart and made her wild awake.

Haruka was afraid she would feel regret and guilt just like the first time she had ever been kissed.

**Haruka's flashback**

A tall girl was standing in front of her mirror. She slowly washed her face and picked a towel. She drew it away in disgust. The towel had the smell and taste of her lip gloss and as a result _his._ It was his lips, his memories, his touch…Everything _upon _her. She grabbed her toothpaste in rush and started brushing her teeth hard, pulled almost her entire head in the water. Just to wash away all of this. Get him away from her. _Out _of her.

Haruka felt caged in her own flesh and had a maddening need to run away. No one had the right to own her. A runner needs its freedom. And she would have _freedom._

**End of Haruka's flashback**

However, none of these feelings or thoughts came into her mind. 'So what do I feel?' the blonde tried to comprehend 'I feel…OK. Just as simple as that'

All these years she barely recognized that everything she did had a relation to that exact thing he successfully outpointed. She never did accept herself, but instead was too blind and just left the fact to lay in the corners of her mind.

Michiru held her head in her arms. She was making up her mind, holding the weight of her decisions and responsibilities and foreseeing all the possibilities. 'I am on a crossroad and I must choose a way. I know nothing shall be the same from now on' Decisions aren't there for us to define the right or wrong, but to move on. Whichever the way you make a step you still go forward. And she would. She had all the right reasons to do so. 'I must call her'

'Haruka…It's me…Michiru' she made a pause.

'Hey Michi. How are you?'

The blonde seemed at ease and normal. Michiru was surprised because it went on contradiction with the gravity of the situation.

'I'm good. I'm fine' she rushed to present the situation as it was either now or never 'I called you to tell you that I need…time'

Haruka silenced and looked down. The sea nymph closed her eyes and bit her lip. 'Explain. I must explain' she thought.

'I mean…Look it's nothing important. Don't think of anything bad. Really, I'm fine. It's just I need some time to find myself, to think. Don't take it personally. It's general. Spend some quality time…alone. You understand what I'm saying, right?'

'Yeah' the blonde signed 'Sure. I understand'

The bluenette didn't actually expect that kind of reaction, but she was relieved.

'Thank you Ruka. I'm really glad you do'

'Yeah. Any time'

'Have a nice day'

'Yeah, bye' the tall girl replied in a monotone voice.

_Weird…_commented Michiru. Deep inside her she wanted the blonde to have been meaner…Instead she just talked with a saint. If someone had to take the blame, it would be definitely only her.

Haruka headed towards her region's plaza. She had to pass by some shops to buy some stuff she needed for her apartment. The blonde was lightly dressed, but even her appearance had a certain style, a 'Harukian' style.

'She always needs time…' she thought when she suddenly bumped into a girl.

-'Ruka!'

-'Eh…' the tall girl started but then her eyes literally popped out as the theme of her thoughts rose in front of her.

-'Mi…Michiru' her voice trailed away.

Yes, it was indeed her and she wasn't alone. Two other girls stood beside her smiling and giggling. It weren't just any girls. To be more specific, they were Haruka's former classmates, famous for their style, gossip, venturing out and continuous flirting. 'Only God keeps track of the number of their relationships…' the blonde thought blinking at their view.

As they started happily chatting and asking questions Haruka could hardly hide her surprise and uneasiness. 'I'm lucky I'm wearing sunglasses'. The tomboy looked slowly at each of the girls over and over again trying to comprehend how Michiru could actually fit the picture. 'What is she doing here, half an hour after she called me and with THEM? Is that what she means by spending quality time and being alone?'

The conversation ended quickly and the blonde left confused. Michiru was more than normal and cheery. She raised her eyebrow. No matter how hard she tried to understand, she couldn't.

'What for the sudden desire to see me?' Christian asked.

'Is it that bad I wanted to see you?' she returned the question irritated.

'Whoa! Easy there…What happened? What's bothering you?' he asked while taking her in his arms and holding her gently.

'It's just…a friend' she replied in a low voice as she observed his hands around her filling her with warmth and surprisingly with safety.

'It could be a misunderstanding. Don't end anything and especially a friendship if you're confused or unsure. Imagine if you lose one of the most important people in your life just because of some wrong assumptions…Talking and discussing are the best solutions.'

'He is right…as always. Considerate and kind. Just…nice' Haruka looked up at Christian. It was dawn and the rays of light hit her green eyes making them similar to the color of the wakening nature after rain. He dived in those eyes. She returned the gaze confronting his honey brown Apollonian ones. He slowly traced his hand on her arm, gently touched her cheek with his nose and breathed on her neck. The blonde hardly controlled herself from shivering and half closed her eyes.

From a wish clocks stopped.

Because this moment everything pushed her in this greek god's arms. Everything and most of all…she.

From luck clocks stopped.

The sea nymph got her time.

The clocks stopped for all the right reasons.

**Will the misunderstanding take an end or shall it be the beginning of a never endless chain? What was Michiru doing with that girls and will she understand in time what the whole meeting meant to Haruka? Or is it already too late? **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Worth Fighting For

**MONDAY**

'**WORTH FIGHTING FOR****'**

**Heya! I thought of becoming more punctual in my updates, because of course I should for my story, for my readers and reviewers and for me. **

**This chapter will be mostly concentrating on Michiru. She will have to fight with her own demons in addition to the misunderstanding with Haruka. Shall she win and will the misunderstanding finally take an end?**

**I kindly thank all my readers and reviewers!**

**Read on!**

'Don't raise your voice on me, young lady! It's your mother you're talking to!' the older woman in the car yelled while taking a turn.

'If you would hear other children talking with their mothers you'd appreciate the way I'm talking to you. They even call their names!' Michiru yelled back.

'Oh yeah? Try talking to me like that and you'll see!' her mother said as she stopped the car at the mall's entrance.

'Why do we always have to start this conversation?' said the bluenette and fell on the back of her seat in an act of giving up.

'Because you don't know what you want! You're always in the middle of things, have dozens of interests and nothing in particular! At last, choose something! What on earth do you want to become? A musician? An activist? A loving housewife in a kitchen with an enormous family or a married man's lover?'

At the last sentence Michiru had reached her limits and was on the verge of crying. _Why can't she understand that I'm not like her? I'm not her. It's me. Just me…I'm neither strong nor motivated like her. Why can't she understand that I need time, I still have time to think, to decide…Haven't I? _She stared bluntly at the road in front of her.

'Michi' her mother looked at her and her face changed from stiff to warm 'Michi, I'm just so worried about you. You're different. Different from anyone who's your age. You always were. And I don't know…I just don't know how you'll be able to face this world.' She added and smiled at her daughter.

The young girl looked back, but she couldn't force a smile on her face and she didn't want to. _Understanding…She is a mother after all and she's worried…But damn, does caring hurts that bad? _

'Mum I must get going…' she said 'And I wonder with what kind of face I'm going to meet up with my friends?' she added silently while getting out of the car.

'C'mon now…It's alright. Don't worry. Just smile. Everything's okay' the older woman said firmly and nodded at her.

Michiru started going up the stairs of the mall after looking back for a moment to see the departing vehicle. _Okay…It's always okay for you…But did you ever estimate the damage you make to me? Instead of reassuring me, you hit me harder in my own weaknesses…_

Out of reaction, she was ready to prove her mother wrong. _If she doesn't have faith in me and doesn't believe in me, I will. _Power raised inside her. Plans run through her head. _I will show her. _Possible internet sites on Universities came to her mind and she was determined to take a look on them and pick one. _I will prove her that I'm not only able, but way better than her. _She would kill herself in studying. _I will prove her…wrong. _

Then she stopped. _No. Wait. What am I thinking? _How could she be so blind? _No. I won't change. It's my life after all. I don't need to prove myself to anyone, just because I see the world differently, just because they don't see what I see. _A reassuring smile appeared on her face, she seemed determined. _I'm sure…I'm sure that…there's more…More in this world, to live, to see, to feel…_Michiru seemed dreamy._ I refuse to believe that there's no kindness, love and goals over the personal success. I refuse to believe we are alone in this world. I refuse. _With inner power running through her veins she whispered: _I'm sure there's more and I will find it. I will…_

At that point her friends appeared and fortunately they made her feel comfortable and relaxed again. Like herself…

That evening she heard a knock on her door.

'Ruka?' she said while coming face to face the tall girl.

'Yeah. I just thought of passing by to talk to you'

The blonde seemed uneasy and hesitating. In any way, Michiru felt comfortable with the other girl's presence and came out to offer a seat at the balcony. They looked at each other for a moment like some mischievous thieves, glancing at the things they would like to steal, to make them their own. _To crave one another's feelings._

'I came here' Haruka started while avoiding the other's girl look at times 'to ask you, what you were doing with those girls yesterday.'

The bluenette could actually guess that something was going wrong. She could sense the severity of her reply and she chose nothing but truth.

'I was coming back from my after class lessons, because I had forgotten my bag and I met them while heading towards my home.' She replied naturally and looking straightly at the blonde.

The tomboy returned the look this time, although carefully, her eyes shiny of some kind, like those of an infant. You could hardly ever see the blonde like that. Unprotected, _weak…_It is like a reminder of her true and childlike side, a side that few had the chance to get fond of.

'Wait wait…' Michiru said half smiling playfully and half being serious 'Out of curiosity, what did you think happened then?'

'Uhhhh…' the tomboy gulped but she was already feeling like flying with that burden gone off her chest 'Actually, I thought that you went out with them.'

'You did what???' the sea nymph jumped off her chair 'Me? Me, Michiru Kaioh, with THEM??? How could you ever think of such thing?'

Haruka raised her shoulders and nodding to herself that indeed it was a silly misunderstanding. The bluenette approached her steadily and encountered the blonde's green sincere eyes. For a moment they got both lost. Michiru suddenly grinned at the other girl who just stared at her from below with a weak smile on her face.

They both burst in tons of laughter, teasing each other to the point they ended up in a tight hug. It was innocent. Almost unconscious, something beyond them. Unexpected yet natural, _meant _to happen…

Then something seemed to snap. The tall girl's phone rang and they slowly moved their hands away. One last instant uneasy glance and they turned away. The sea nymph sat down again and started playing with a domino piece in her hands. Haruka took some steps forward to the entrance door and answered the phone. Her replies were short and her expression became serious. Not long after she hung up and headed towards the bluenette.

'Michi' she started 'I have to get going. I thought it would be right to discuss that with you and I left some things unfinished. But now I really have to go'

The other girl just nodded with a smile on her face. She accompanied the blonde till the door and as she opened it for her she said:

'I can't imagine what you would still be thinking if you didn't come to me'

'Yeah, I would possibly avoid any contact…' Haruka said as a matter of fact.

'Then I'm glad you came' the sea nymph said silently.

The afternoon sun hit them both and all the flowers around the garden. The blue blooms danced with the wind spreading a light aroma all around the two girls. They both half closed their eyes as everything seemed to be made of gold. Every moment was slower as well as their gestures. Two ballerinas in a play of heart…

It was a picture worth painting of.

It was a moment worth fighting for.

**With the misunderstanding solved will things go the former way? ****Will Michiru succeed in her wish? Or there's more to happen? Wait for the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Deep Heaven

'Deep Heaven'

'**Deep Heaven'**

**Tuesday**

**Hello! Due to big amount of work and responsibilities I had to update after two weeks. I apologize for that. Lately, many projects occur.**

**I kindly thank all my readers and reviewers!**

**As for our story, the testament week continues, giving information more on Michiru's school and her relationship with the students. So how's Haruka involved with them? Our characters are closer to things than they thought they were…**

Michiru stood at the balcony outside her classroom and enjoyed the pleasant, sunny day. The view was magnificent as she could see the whole mountain near the city in front of her. Its trees climbing up its slope, filling the sight with endless green. And above all that a warm and friendly sun, completing the view.

Her gaze fell on the courtyard below the balcony, which was full with students going on small walks between the tiny gardens and buildings. But that morning had more to it. Birds were singing with their delicate and melodic voices at times, giving the impression that you had actually gone for camping. Closer to the nature than ever.

At times like these the bluenette was totally relaxed and at peace, enjoying every moment. She could imagine her life without all those sunny days and these heavenly voices. It was her place. The place she belongs too and must always be in. _Her school._

If she could, she'd stay an eternal schoolgirl. _Haunt _this place, become one with it, walk in the corridors and follow the walls with her hands…

The place she was meant to be.

One of her classmates exclaimed the beauty of the day and she couldn't do anything but to all heartedly agree. She smiled slightly as the happy and energized girl walked down the stairs dancing on the way. The sea nymph enjoyed seeing people like that. Happy and satisfied.

Today, Kaioh Michiru was delighted to not encounter weak and sad faces.

'Not today' she thought and closed her eyes to the blinding sun 'That what makes today one of those special days. Enjoy it…' Suddenly a shadow appeared in her eyes and with a sign she heavily breathed out and added 'As long as you can…'

Her memory brought up all these times that she literally played the psychologist to all her friends and classmates. She'd admit that it's one of her character traits to offer help to people and to be a good listener.

Life is a good teacher and past is its diary. Dreams can take you back. Because, whoever doesn't remember his or her past, is condemned to live it again. 'That's my purpose. To remind people and to lift them up each time they fall. For the reason that in reality there are people who care, they are just right beside you obviously not wearing a large S in front.'

However, inner conflicts do occur. The system gets overdriven and how can people that you used to help, can save you? Although the answer is quite simple. 'I don't need any special treatment. I am just like them. I am human in need of love, affection and protection. Feelings flow in veins and thoughts rule my mind. Being there for me is more than enough.' But they just watch her fallin'…Deeper and deeper for the salvation of others.

'People always see only the surface. They can never see what breathes inside hidden.' That statement needs no proof. Just look outside your window or even look inside. How many times you'd wish someone to have known you better or to not have judged you?

That's why she needed her batteries charged. Because in order to give love, you must take love. So she could keep on fighting…

Then, she saw her band approaching her. They were four girls altogether. All different personalities, however they had something in common that defined them and made them unique from others; calmness. Michiru smiled at them and joined the three girls in a walk. Funny school stories and chit chats followed, along with some teases at the youngest of the group, Anastasia. The sea nymph enjoyed how she reacted. Always lead by heart and emotions. She adored that childlike expression on her face when she 'annoyed' responded to her jokes 'Hey, why is it always me? What did I do to you?' Afterwards they all burst into tons of laughter.

This is what made them real. Calm, relaxing and real. Real among all this fakeness of the world.

As they walked through the corridor, the bluenette saw a girl coming the same way with them, although with a faster pace. When she passed near, Michiru noticed that it was one of her classmates. The best of the class and always busy. Today it seemed she was holding a piece of paper and she looked through it like it was the most important thing in the world. The sea nymph knew that at times like these, nothing could break her concentration or bother her.

'She's something else' she thought with a smile forming on her face and went down to the dining room along with her friends.

Haruka stopped near the courtyard and followed with her gaze the enormous crowd of students. Most of them were either eating or chatting lively, all content and with a huge smile on their face. Who could blame them? It was a perfect day.

'They…'

'And me'

'They play in the courtyard and I just drop two or three incomprehensive lines alone, here in the gardens. Mine, small, rhythmic songs. To tell my own story. A story that only I shall hear.' She glanced again at the crowd before she went up the stairs and added blankly:

'Tomorrow, I should remember to play myself. But today, I must definitely sing again…'

Not long afterwards, she reached the corridor and proceeded slowly. She was looking down as if she could some invisible traces, leading her somewhere. A purpose only she could see. Her head empty, a great space in her heart ready to be filled.

Walking body…That's what she was today.

Suddenly, she left a presence. The puppet with the broken strings seemed to snap. Without looking up she felt someone passing beside her, going to the opposite direction. And then, a hand gliding slowly through her whole arm, energizing her entire being. Everything went slow motion, as she struggled to beat the time and discover the magician of that feeling.

The tomboy encountered a hidden smile and two deep brown eyes. All for her. She'd bet no one noticed. Only her reaction made it suspicious. Astound she followed that person with her green eyes in disbelief. She turned to see the dream disappearing quickly, heading downstairs.

No one was around on that floor. Everyone was down at the café during the big break. Private show. She tried to replay the feeling. If she wouldn't see that person she'd bet she imagined it. But how can anyone take away this emotion? Slow, gentle…It had everything to make her shiver. And it lasted for mere seconds…Even less.

She never believed that person could show that kind of affection.

Haruka was astounded.

Because usually that girl was holding a piece of paper…

**The characters ****are closer to things than they thought they were…And we're up to even more surprises in the next chapter…Read on!**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Clock strikes

'**Clock strikes'**

**Wednesday**

**How can you beat time? Maybe tame it? **

**Is there something you were secretly longing for?**

**How do you encounter your nightmares? And which is the far worst? And how can a nightmare be sweet? Or can it be only bitter? These and even more questions shall be answered in this chapter. Read on.**

**Great thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**This chapter is greatly inspired in an outrageous and exuberant way by Jane Austen. You shall agree that her stories and mostly this chapter do not have any kind of connection; however you shall observe a certain change in my language.**

**It's also different from all my other chapters and those who fancy medieval or fantasy narratives, this shall definitely gain your interest. **

She walked secretly, on the tips of her toes, the narrow streets. Her pace quick, yet light, of a person who was rushing for freedom. That's what she seeked, that's what she was always longing for as long as she could remember herself. When you seek something so common, however so hard to attain, you can hardly think of anything else. It offers you the satisfaction of the unknown and forbidden. It pleases your curiosity and ceases your thirst.

But what if you find…_more_?

'Just a little bit more' she said gulping air 'and I'm there'

They would be looking for her. Their shouts would be heard throughout the corridors and among the burning fires of the lights. But she soon would return, before the clocks strike five. Even if something goes wrong, the mistresses would find an occupied bed and leave her at her rest. Pillows were always faithful friends.

Open windows and moving sheets over the balconies…Her dress dancing through the stone steps and then disappearing through the corners. Terrified birds flying off on her way, making way to the lady's wish.

Voices…She could hear voices. That heavenly fuss which was considered as the most annoying thing in the world. Not for their ears. Only for hers.

'Oh please, don't cease…' she muttered as she took the last turn hardly touching the ground.

And there she was. She reached the town's grand bridge full of merchants, citizens, musicians, magicians and moving theatres.

'At last'

She put a veil over her head, so no one would recognize her face. Her beauty was admired and it would be scandalous if she was discovered there.

Her eyes were sparkling as she encountered all the trades. Golden jewelry from Arabia, lotus from Egypt and weird miscellaneous from the far shores of West. Her gaze wasn't lustful. With a flip of her fingers she could have the whole kingdom at her feet. It was excitement and admiration.

Moving undercover was something she was really fond of. In that way she could portray the real world and how the citizens act in their everyday life. Of course her best part wasn't just examining, but looking behind your back constantly with your heart pounding fiercely each time and get swallowed by the flow of the people.

The young girl tasted her sweet freedom and traveled with eyes. However, she forgot the most important thing. Freedom runs out…quickly. The clock stroke five and the birds sitting on it flew away hastily. The princess wasn't in her bed.

She run struggling through the crowd and passed the plaza. Now the fuss was really swallowing her. Voices and faces didn't seem so heavenly as before. They were distorted and annoying. 'So loud, so loud…' She found herself lost and making circles, encountering the same faces and objects. All sounds were the same and she was drowning by her own object of excitement till…

Yes, she found an exit to a narrow street. She placed her hand on the cold wall and tried to catch her breath. She gulped air with difficulty nearly asphyxiated. 'Safe…'

Making a few steps she realized that something didn't seem so right. The windows were closed and the sheets were lazily moving like ghosts from a hidden past. Silent…Silent…The young girl observed her environment cautiously. Maddening thoughts crossed her head as she proceeded deeper in the silence. She could easily hear her own breath and heart and she felt they were betraying her presence.

Can you breathe without air? Can you ask your heart to stop?

Suddenly at a turn, a dark shape fell onto her. She fell backwards with her veil uncovering her blue wavy hair and her deep as all the oceans eyes. Terrified, she encountered a figure wearing a dark cape which was dominating the whole appearance of that person.

Those seconds seemed like an eternity to her. She searched for eyes, yet she found none. She searched for face, yet she found none. She searched for someone to help, yet she found…_none._ Alone, in the silence of her heart.

Why did my heart stop?

Slowly a hand appeared through the long dark sleeves and moved towards the young beauty. She wished to move away, but she could not as if mysterious hands were holding her whole body. The hand reached hers and pulled her slowly up. As they touched and skin found skin wind rustled through the streets and hit her face fiercely. Those hands were cold in contradiction with that warm playful smile appearing in the darkness of the cape.

The clock stroke again and the princess wasn't still in her bed.

She looked in vain towards the direction of the castle. She must run, she must hurry. Or else she would be once and for all a golden bird in a golden cage. That would be it. Goodbye freedom.

As she gazed back at the point were the figure was, she sought none but only open windows and moving sheets…

She run and was half the way to her destination when a hand grasped her.

'Do you know that it is dangerous for young ladies like you to move around at this time?' a gruff voice commented almost right inside her ear.

Struggling to let go she encountered an old beggar with half of his teeth missing or as black as his cover for the lost eye. Disgusted she tried to pull him away but his grasp was tight.

'Do you know that there are many people who would love to see you wandering like that alone and catch you like a squid in their nets and then put you on a dining table? Huh?'

'Leave me. Leave me at once! I command you!'

'Leave you commands to your palace, missy. Disguised as a commoner, you shall be treated as one' he laughed with a smirk and pulled her closer to his distorted face. Suddenly, he left her and looked away ready to set off.

She was ready to run to her shelter as well when curiosity hit her.

'Wait…You said that it is dangerous to wander around here' He looked back at her smiling and leaned over his wooden stick. She proceeded.

'However, you must be mistaken as it is the central region of the city. My father has intense security and perfect control of the whole city. It is impossible for anyone even to _think of_ kidnapping me'

He started laughing loudly. After some minutes he stopped as he could see the young girl's surprised face from his weird reaction.

'It seems your majesty knows nothing further than the corridors of her palace' getting serious he added 'No one is safe. Nowhere is safe. If someone wants to do harm he could find harm. In the right place, from the right people. Besides, you just encountered one of those people'

The dark shape came to her memory and she asked 'Was that person one of the dangerous people?'

'Nay' he said stiffly 'She's one of the worst'

And the sailor disappeared in the shadows…

water drops

She slowly opened her eyes and encountered a stone ceiling. Where were the angels on clouds her brother painted for her? And why it is so cold. Her head was slightly spinning as she encountered literally…a cave.

There was nothing but stone, cold and…her. 'Where am I?'

Suddenly a voice was heard behind her 'I welcome you princess, to my domain'

She could not turn her head to these warm and firm words but she could feel them strike at her whole body like waves. Air stroke her hair and she finally realized when cold hands reached gently her porcelain shoulders.

'Who…Who are you?' she muttered naively leaving a small cloud with her breath.

Those cold hands traveled through her neck and touched her hair.

'Let me introduce myself…' the voice began 'I am your secret you keep from your father' with that sentence the figure laughed and continued playing with her hair. 'I am the danger lurking for you in the corner'

At that point the blue haired princess would surrender all her castles, kingdoms and rights to keep that sensation. 'I'd give _anything…_' she thought or whispered but she didn't care. She was left at those cold hands.

'I am who visit you secretly when you're alone and dreaming'. The words she was always dreaming to hear over and over again. The hands moved over her shoulders and she'd bet there were traces.

'I am what you seek and desire from the depths of your heart and soul' She was left at the hands of her seducer.

'I am' and she shivered as warm lips touched her ear and breathed the words 'Your nightmare'

And with these last words the hand touched her cheek and turned her head to face the figure. Her eyes were half closed, but she encountered a pair of green deep eyes and she waited. Waited for that _more_ she was truly longing for.

They were looking for her. Their shouts were heard throughout the corridors and among the burning fires of the lights. She did not return and the clocks have stroke midnight. It all went wrong and the mistresses found an empty bed. Pillows, traitors, gave in her hidden secret.

The clock stroke again, but no one heard. For the princess was not in her bed.

**Read and review!**


	15. Burning Fever

'Burning Fever'

'**Burning Fever****'**

**Thursday**

**Long time no see…Sorry guys, I truly am for making you wait that long. With all the rest of my stories on hold and with exams coming like a bad premonition of a fierce storm, I can hardly cope with finding time. **

**Time for studying, time for writing, time for spending hours on the phone and even time to clean the dust that has buried my poor Playstation…Fortunately, even if I have delayed my rendez-vous with it, the red dots on my screen disappear far easily from the view when my blue one approaches them P. **

**Kay, enough of me now. This chapter reminds me of my old style of writing. Gotta get deep and analytical again. Observe our two heroines discovering and unraveling their thoughts…**

**Read on. Enjoy.**

Everything I wished.

_Drin._

Everything…I…wished…

_Driiiiiiiiin._

Everything…

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin._

I…_wished?_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!_

'Aghhhhhhh!' Michiru leaped from her bed.

With sweat all over her face and with all her body shaking, she tried to adjust to the sudden return to reality. Eyes, hurriedly searching through the darkness of the room for the unexpected source of noise that caused this panicking feeling in the middle of the night. _In the silence of her heart._

Her gaze traveled in a matter of seconds through all her surroundings and fell on the beaming telephone right on her night table. Still regaining herself and catching her breath she picked up the phone uttering a fading, but clear 'Yes'.

'Michiru…I know it's late' she heard the familiar blonde's voice 'but I wouldn't be able to call you any time later.'

'What…What happened?' the bluenette asked half trying to process the information and half fighting with the power of sleep that was still enchanting her.

'Ah, no worries…' she heard her say and that's when she noticed Haruka's heavy voice and slow breathing 'It's just a cold and a bit of a fever…Stuffed nose and well…you know. I just wanted to tell you that I won't make it for Anne's birthday. I'll be probably sleeping all day'

'Oh…Alright…Hope you'll get better soon. Take care of yourself' she pointed out concerned a bit, but being sure that it was nothing but a common cold.

_It's nothing of importance. 'I'll check out on you later' the answer to my 'Will you come by and see me?' Just like when you see me again at school after one or two days, smiling commonly, put your head in your__ hands when you're bored as always, looking at me with this same old look as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen. It's only that I passed a day or two…entirely without you._

Michiru hang up the phone and sat like that for a while. Glancing back at the phone, she rewinded to her dream. So real…So expressive…So _her own._ Yes, it so was like herself. She could recognize that longing feelings, say it adventure, angst, pounding heart, fantasy…lust.

_What about love?_

Love for her was out of question now. Here and some time she'd just have to look up to her old dictionaries or stare at photograph. It sounded so distant in the nothingness, but outrageously existed all over her. _Always here, but never there._ She could breathe it, but never touch it. Dream it, but never live it. She missed those small adventures, yet seeked none. _Memories can drive you so hard. Thriving to relive them. Releash the unspoken and ungiven. Or fear the emptiness of present._

Biting her lips, Michiru Kaioh fell on her pillows for once more, with a thought lingering in her mind.

_It doesn't feel the same…__**anymore**__._

Haruka breathed the cold air of her room. She didn't even bother pulling the covers on the freezing spots, but just laid there, feeling her own hot breath. She had lost count of the hours she has spent like that, although she'd bet from her insomniac experience that it were merely minutes.

Some say that it's rather…comfortable to get sick, lose school and stay at home watching videos and eating all the goodies from your fridge. She had an answer for that: you still feel shity. So shity you would prefer to have a forensics debate or giving a lecture in front of a public than having this soar pain in your throat that doesn't allow any food to get down. All the goodies transform to pills and nice medications, while your eyes can hardly stay focused on the TV screen.

Oh well…what the hell of it. I have my stuffed penguin with me.

The blonde pulled the covers over her precious penguin, at which she referred as 'pal' or 'true friend', and pulled his warm fur close to her.

_It's here while you're not._

It was ridiculous. She knew it. One more glance at the penguin and she understood that it mustn't have been just a simple fever. She was on the verge of insanity. Some say that on situations of far limits we can see from a different point of view; what they call 'see clearly'. That's what she did. And she could clearly feel the difference as her penguin was right beside her while all the rest were missing. At school. Then home. Then after classes. Then on a walk. And then finally back home. Totally _missing_ from her _life._

Life as spending moments of it with them. I say life and not heart, because at the latter they always had a place. And rather a permanent one. Each and every one of them shared the pieces among the memories and sudden spurs of living, among thoughts and feelings. 'In order get to know me better ask the streets I walked, the skies I've seen…But most of all ask the people I've met and search for my tiny little pieces in each of them' she wrote once in an essay with subject 'If you want to get to know me better'.

They all have a place in her heart.

_Ah…In you I see me. But I didn't say that to you did I? I never said to you the most important things and just noted 'understanding' in my mind and added 'with time'. You didn't say them either. That's how we delayed our lives._

_**Can anyone delay an entire**__** life?**_

The blonde just stared regretfully at the space in front of her. She always compromised with the truth no matter how hard it was. Noting it in the corners of her mind, until the feeling reawakened with a new experience. The tomboy believed that she was special for all the points of view she discovered each time. _It was like no one else knew._

But for now it's only…

…_**Burning kisses**__. Many many many burning kisses. Feverly. Clear. From those who never gave them. From those who we wanted to give them, but never did. From those who we wanted and want to, but live their fever…in another house._

_And that's how it will stay for now. Your image bluring my sight and weakening my ears by the sound of the words that you never said. Blunt and empty thoughts pouring from the bottle of our memories that I got drunk. _

_I made these memories with you. I made them. More and more so they would keep us beside and close, held tight by their nets like those of a spider. Of destiny itself._

_I made them._

_Now I can't get out of them._

_Held so tight in their grip that I bleed. Not that I ever thought of letting go. Not that I ever considered myself in all of this. Not that I ever built a back door in the shrine I built you in my heart._

_I bleed._

_But I can't get out of them…__**anymore.**_

**The story will continue, with some new events and turns in the plot. **_**Turns…**_**You must be wondering now what I've been plotting all this time. Two words: **_**No good.**_** Guess you must find out for yourself, so wait impatiently for the new chapter.**

**I'll put some affectionate content in the next chapter as things will get more complicated than you imagined…**

**I thank all my readers and reviewers! You're great!**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Emails and perfumes

'**E-mails and perfumes'**

**Friday**

**Here's my new chapter! You'll find this one a bit different too, although the beginning is totally the continuation of the previous one with Haruka writing and e-mail and Michiru…getting into weird situations.**

**Intrigued? **

**Plus, note few swearings and sexual references. (that's why it's different)**

**And we have a guest star! Yeap, you heard well. A particular, well known blonde which is not the notorious Odango. Guessed who it is?**

**Read on!**

Haruka pressed the last button on her laptop to finish her e-mail. Relief washed over her and contentment before she decided to run over her creation.

'Hmmm...

I found a new subject to ponder on.

Wonna discuss? Well still if u don't want, reading doesn't kill anyone P. Well during some times it did. But not here. Not now.

So, let me start with some things.

In health, I think I'm better. I cough less. Though I can't say the same thing for my sleep. I woke up 5 times. It's like...I'm in some kind of a fever. But my body doesn't burn. Like insomnia but you're quite half sleeping. It's like you're in your own dream. A protagonist half aware of himself but still not having the control he or she would normally have.

So, I concluded that I was going through this but not along with my spirit.

See, I always believed in the good side of things. How human nature is to have morals...beliefs...dreams...goals...awareness...respect and...love. Well, I won't describe you how many times I was proved wrong.

Most of times I'd just willingly close my eyes and start thinking of excuses. The human weakness, human mistakes, human problems; it's funny how we stick those 'bad' meanings with the word 'human' as none of them _are_ human.

Where's humility? Humbleness? Those morals and beliefs that were lost through all those centuries of time and places. 'Deep inside' I thought...and I devoted my life to a purpose that was meant from its nature to fail. To change this. This god damned circle of events, where people are afraid to give, to live..._to feel. _People blaming other people and then hide in their own houses and wait. Wait for something magically to change and bring back all these.

Why do we wonder why world is like this? Giving us a quite shity feeling and the need to come out of the house and start yelling 'Why?'

Why? Why? Why now or why not now? Why them or why me? Why like this or why like that...

I'll answer why. Get your ass back to your house, go to the bathroom and look at yourself. Yeah...Right in the mirror. And answer this question: 'Do I really don't know why?' and for the sake of the morals and beliefs you're looking for, answer truthfully for just this once.

Cause you deserve to tell the truth even to yourself. Don't you? Of course you do.

Now, you're probably wondering how this all dawned at me. Well lets start from the beginning.

So, I'm sick and I'm alone. I have my stuffed penguin though with me, which makes the whole situation ridiculous.

I am out of reasons and excuses for them. For them all. For leaving things, for forgetting things, for condoning things...

I have seen many girls wandering around school, not even thinking about anything around them. Living happily in acknowledgement. Were 'just as it is' is...enough. Is it?

For me this kind of life, isn't life. It's existence. But that's what's they point out as normal, don't they?

Well...let me tell you something. Forgetting to call a sick friend and then never mention anything at school when they're back, isn't _normal. _Thinking only of yourself isn't normal either. Chatting only on the phone for hours about relationships and the new dress you saw the last day isn't normal. Pretending that some things aren't just there and turn your head around isn't normal.

I struggled a lot. I called them and stood beside them each time. I explained the world and showed that these morals, this love, these feelings were right there inside us all along. Because we're humans.

So, why this is so damn easy to be a pig?

All you have to do is to get in the mud and lay there. Making animal noises would work too...You have a proper face for it too.

But that's the easy way. However, who also said that dialling a phone number was difficult? So it all ends up to...

'Don't try to explain things when it can obviously stated as stupidity' I read in one of Murphy's laws book.

Then, there's no...hope? If I go the way my thoughts went so far, hope is a moral and a belief that something better will come. Sooo...we're actually working on that. I hope I will one day be proved wrong and just delete this e-mail. But right now, it's gonna stay in this hard disk for a loooong time.

I wish I was a Nazi. Make everyone stand in a line in front of me. I'd look straight in their face. Why do you need all these psychological tests when you can just look in someone's eyes?

They never looked me in the eyes. And day by day the more they know about me, I feel like they know me even less. If they really knew me, wouldn't they avoid making the same mistakes over again?

Changing the course of the topic, love in a relationship is selfish. I saw it clearly yesterday. You don't really care in a way and your awareness is based on your own feelings. What proof do I have?

Well, when you do something insignificant and have your significant other put a label on your each move, almost like maths (which almost feels like that person indeed _believes_ he or she can predict things) and also while you're really sick and didn't want to make a fuss about it for that person's sake isn't the best thing in the world. Much more when that person concentrates on what he or she's going through and being prejudiced by your motives and lets say puts aside your own situation.

_Why did you sit on the corner of the bed?_

Well...to tell you the truth I didn't put so much thought about it. And you give me no time to show you what my intentions are. Just because you label my every...single...move.

For now, let me return to school and see them again. Maybe I'll change and find a nice excuse for all of them. I love them, right? I do. But did they love me enough to be beside me? What if they didn't have me no more? Because I feel I'm running out of time. _We're running out of time. We always did._

So does the time for my e-mail.

See you around.'

Some say the way you feel is the way you want to be heard. And as Haruka looked up from her laptop she realized that this e-mail wasn't intended to be sent.

'I'd _love _to smoke right now' she thought, but she knew she wouldn't really do it. Breathe smoke in, breathe smoke out. She smiled at herself as she remembered how she promised her biology teacher not to ever smoke. 'Not that anyone cared enough to stop me' she noted to herself and closed the laptop.

'_Michiru, would you mind me staying over because it's late and I don't really want to go out like this__?' Minako said to the sea nymph pointing at her pyjamas and short shorts._

'Haruka, you're so…_different._ Prepare to be alone in this life' her piano teacher said smiling at her fondly while placing her hand on her shoulder. The blonde knew these words would follow her till the very end and _further._

'_Yeah…sure' the responded and made some space to the younger blonde._

'You expect too much of people. You're setting yourself for disappointment' Yeah, because I actually _believed _in you.

_The bluenette made some space in her bed and moved right on the edge of it, while Minako comforted herself right next to her._

'You're so far away…'

_The blonde had put a new perfume on __her; the one Michiru had bought her as a present. She knew how crazy she was about it. Though she didn't expect her to put it right over and in THAT portion so now the whole bed smelled with it._

'Now, you're miles away from my heart'

_The older girl found it difficult to sleep. Not __with this smell all over the place and with...her right beside her. However, Minako was actually already snoring!_

'I'm not leaving to escape the pain'

_Michiru tried to apply a more comfortable position and fell asleep too._

'I'm leaving so I don't have to see you leave'

_But…Suddenly, the sea nymph woke up and found the blonde almost all over her. Her hand was resting on her chest and her head was leani__ng longingly right near her neck._

I will have no eyes to confront you. Just because I won't able to smile. I won't pretend.

_What's more to it, Michiru felt the heat under her hand as hers rested on the other's girl waist._

I will have no words to comfort or greet you. Just because I need salvation myself…from you.

_With her eyes half opened and everything around her blur she moved her hand slowly upwards, clumsily running it over Minako's side to put it on the pillow instead._

I will have no hands to wash my never ending love on you. Just because I stand there numb.

_The blonde signed and made a faint sound before she half opened her eyes and pointed her gaze on the bluenette. _

I can't stay with you. I can't. Once someone said that love doesn't vanish like that. If it was that strong something remains and lives. Only if the other does something real bad, it can be killed. _Did you?_

'_Michiru?' the blonde whispered sleepily._

I can't stay with you. Not when you don't keep your promises. Not when you don't stay true. Not when you don't _feel _me…_anymore._

_The last thing she remembered was Minako's face moving slowly towards hers and that her hand didn't reached the pillow…_

**Well, well…Won't you do anything to stop me?? **

**Guess not. **

**What will happen afterwards? What am I plotting again? Guess you'll have to find out yourselves. In the next chapter…**

**Read and Review!**


	17. Nothing else matters

'**Nothing else matters'**

**Saturday**

**Here is my all new and crispy chapter!**

**What will happen this time?**

**We have another guest character here; though don't expect something gasping like in the previous chapter. Better save it for the end of this one smiles**

**Few surprises…But at the size of a bomb.**

**I kindly tha****nk all my readers and reviewers.**

**Read on to find out more.**

I always wanted to go to the school library. I always wanted to find something and look around for information. Search. Search for information. _Search for reasons._

It's so easy to forget about you. I hardly think of you. Fortunately, I had always a way to get through things and to associate myself with the new environment. I never stay too long on a thing. Either it an event or a… _person._ Moving on each time even stronger and eager for more.

_You weren't the beginning of my life, neither the end of it._

So as I existed before, I'll walk on in this life and succeed. Like everyone believed I would. _As I believed it._ The beat goes on. And with it my life does too.

They always admired me, because I was the strongest; the most mature. They pointed at me and said: 'Look, here is a survivor' and I just bowed slightly and carried on holding my head high.

It always made me feel _high._

_Because...I am a __**survivor**__._

For everyone of you. For everyone who wants to look up to someone. To those who want to know how it is to be the last one standing. _For you._

Michiru Kaioh moved through the endless rows of shells looking for that something.

_Like all those people who walk quickly on the street. Just to seem like they have somewhere to go; to rush to. Because normal people __who have goals, move surely and with a stable pace._

_She was in rush._

Moving along the shelves, she touched gently through the covers, reading bluntly with a fake interest in everything she saw. Besides…_she was here for a purpose. Right?_

The bluenette heard a group of boys approaching dangerously her row. She didn't want to be seen. That's why she lied anyways to all her friends that she had business to do at the office. It was an easy way to escape them following her and plain to explain.

I'm busy. That's why.

There was always something she could occupy herself with. From pondering about life and its turns to simple school routine and cleaning her room.

_I'm busy._

So, don't freaking get in my way.

She grabbed suddenly a book of Oscar Wilde and opened it harshly. She stared at it hard until she finally got to read the first line of the page.

'…_the environment and the socioeconomic system play a great role...'_

Michiru closed the book irritated only to find herself looking through a space of books that gave her a view of the group of boys. They were searching something about the computer software and their conversation was really alive. 'Of course it is' she thought 'it's about computers. How wouldn't guys like to talk about them?'

A heavy sign left her lips. She reopened the book only to find herself staring blankly at a page full of marks and paragraphs. 'It is an interesting book' she told herself. 'You always liked Oscar Wilde. Remember the masterpiece _The portrait of Dorian Grey_?' the bluenette pushed on her thoughts.

'It MUST be interesting!'

'It's not'

'Why? Don't you find it amusing?' asked Ami.

Haruka stared hard at the window right next to her. It was the same old yard with its tall evergreen trees. It was always like that. Only the seasons changed, the weather…But that's predictable. What you can't predict is not what you see through it, but what you see _on _it. _Your reflection._

I remember you staring at this window too. Resting your head in your hands and linger longingly on the cold glass.

But that was before you moved.

Now you sit beside a wall.

_But it I'm still here. At the window. Staring at what was used to be._

'Haruka?' she heard the smaller girl calling out her name and touching gently her hand to get attention.

_What am I looking at? Is it me? Is it you?_

She turned around and faced the other girl, half smiling.

'Why are you so happy about the whole thing?' the blonde asked regaining her playful look.

'I am happy, because…' she started while finishing off some calculation 'because I'm sure you are going to kick ass at today's match'

Haruka just smiled and nodded. _Yeah, that's what she needed now. Don't let it get you down._

_I'm busy…_

Michiru closed her eyes and moved her fingers on the locks of the window. She had a great need to feel something; something to support her.

She pressed her head on the cold glass and breathed out. Maybe, _it is time to let go…_

'Maybe, I can't hold it all in anymore' she whispered 'Maybe, I am not strong enough'

_I don't want to be strong anymore. _

She tightened her grips and _breathed out._

The blonde breathed in slowly. She could feel her breath go the whole way down; down to the pits of her existence. 'Why do I feel so…_**heavy**__?_'

Her legs made her stand up and look around. She was already wearing her red team shirt with a number on her back. She knew what she had to do. She knew how they would play. 'Basketball is easy' she noted 'and I always am the one who does the outs and throws the ball high forward to the strikers, because simply I am the tallest. But…

_Why does it feel so heavy?_

'Hey…Why are you crying there?' a tall man approached the bluenette touching gently her shoulder 'I thought libraries were here for reading'

Michiru returned the smile awkwardly and tried, unsuccessfully, to fix her face. The last thing she wanted is to make a complete fool of herself. 'Just perfect' she noted sarcastically.

He bowed a bit to reach her sitting level and offered her a handkerchief. She looked from the handkerchief to him and then back again, until she finally reached out her hand to gently take it. 'He seems…a good guy' she thought drying her eyes.

'Feeling better?'

'Yeah, I'm ready' Haruka nodded confidently and moved a bit forward waiting for the team to get together. She noticed one of her classmates getting up and moving towards her. She was almost ready to greet her when she passed near her, just to talk to another person.

Her mouth automatically closed, right the way it opened and remained like that. _Shut._ Words left unspoken. Too many and for far too long. But she wasn't really in the mood of talking. She'd prefer to _express _them instead.

'What is the name of the crying beauty?' the older man asked smiling kindly

'Ah…' she started fighting off some gulps 'Kaioh…Michiru Kaioh'

He smiled even more and removed some hair from her face. She'd normally react at a sudden gesture like that, even more from a total stranger. However, for some reason she didn't. 'I don't feel like to…' she murmured and then quickly added:

'I guess you have a name too, besides Superman or Library Guy' she joked.

Her green eyes faced the floor. It was blur again. She was hardly looking. And oh, it feels so damn heavy…

She noticed a figure to appear exiting the washroom and stopping for a second outside. The blonde continued to look down as if all her life was there; right there. Blur and empty.

She finally got her eyes off the floor when she spotted the figure moving slowly towards her and stopping again. Haruka gulped as she encountered her view and her mouth was dry. Smiling slightly she thought as the girl continued walking at her direction 'Now, it's only left for you to…pass'

However…she was wrong.

Those deep brown eyes searched for hers and she moved close slowly. She moved close reaching for her arms and sliding hers around her, only to finally rest around her neck. She moved close breathing in and out on her shoulder, only to make her feel the heat, She stayed like that, only to wait for a small response. And she had it. Haruka couldn't do nothing less, but put her fingers lightly on the girl's waist and diving in the sensation and make it hers.

_It was hers._

The other girl slowly removed her hands as gently as she had put them. Longingly as if they were in a fairytale kingdom where everything lasted longer and where nothing mattered. 'It is just her and me' she thought. Somewhere where feelings could travel freely and indeed _reach _someone.

_It was me and her and..._

'My name is Christian. Just Christian'

…_**Nothing else matters.**_

**Whoaaaa. Feeling nervous? Amused? **

**Don't tell me I didn't warn you and it gets even better!**

**Just wait till the next chapter!**

**And don't forget. Read and Review! **


	18. Hold it

'**Hold it****'**

**Sunday**

**Alors, here is my new chapter. I had a difficulty with finding the right content for this one, I only got ideas for the future chapters and it didn't fit in the flow of the storyline. Where is inspiration when you need it? **

**Well, my calls, wonders and signs were heard, so I finally got something, which I am now writing. So, I can share with you the fruit of my thoughts and hard work. (Yeah right) **

**It's funny, once I tried to calculate the number of readers of each chapter, I failed. Anyways, this chapter is for all of those faithful readers that have been reading this story till the very beginning and birth of the Runner. But lets not forget the new ones, those who suddenly decided to view it and read it from the scratch up to here.**

**To the future!**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Small recap: Haruka's interesting**** encounter with Michiru in the…bathroom.**

_Hold on in there racer…_She said to herself in vain as she tried to figure out the responsibilities of the advertisement department. _C'mon…Think…You can drive cars at speed 200 and above as easy as riding a scooter and now you'll let an Economics exam get you down!_

She comforted herself for the tenth time in her seat and applied a new position. She called it the 'Thinker'. It resembled a lot to the well known phrase 'To live or not to live?' while holding a sculp in your right hand and wonder. She really hoped that was not the situation, but she held her answer sheet in mid-air in front of her and thought hard.

_To remember or to (not mention what) it? _

_Geez. I'll never get out of this hot room._ She thought and used her question sheet as a fan to ease her nerves and fight the heat. _Is it the room or me that is causing all this heat?_

Whatever the answer was, it was hot and she has to find the answer. Besides, _how difficult can it be?_

_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger._

_Yeah right. This paper might not, but I'm not getting away with it from my mum._

Signing she had a good look again at the question. _Kay…There were eight responsibilities and four of them had to do with promotion. I'm missing one. Which on earth was it already!_

…

…

_Hmmm…_

_Uhhhh…_

_AHA!_

_Woops…Hope they didn't hear that…_

Glancing sideways she made sure that everyone was absorbed in their papers and that she hadn't caught their attention. Signing in relief, she wrote the missing sentence and gazed proudfully at her piece of art.

_Ready to deliver!_

She handed it in self satisfied and exited the room, free like a bird, away from the burning room, the small uncomfortable desk and the sticky clothes from sweat.

_Freeeeeeeeee!_

(30 minutes later)

The blonde rested herself on a wall inside the breezy shadow and waited. She was standing there for quite a time waiting for her classmate to come out and copy the notes she wanted for their next examination. Suddenly, she noticed a boy stepping forward and standing next to her.

'_Hi, Alexander' _she said in a friendly manner half closing her eyes from the hitting sun.

'_Hey there, Haruka. How are you doing?'_

'_Fine! Relieved I finally got out of there!'_

'_Yeah I know…It's hell. I'm sure you did well, right?'_

'_Ah well…You know…' _she smiled jokingly as they both were of the top five students of the class, ten of their level.

'_So…' _she started _'What are you doing here?'_

'_Oh…Just waiting for Monica to show up'_

'_How so? Why are you waiting for her?' _she asked surprised as her friend's suspicions came to her mind again, proving for once more that she did have a hunch on everything.

'_None of your business' _he replied playfully and set his eyes on an exiting figure of a girl is shorts holding her school bag in her hands and searching for something.

Right after another girl came out from another classroom. _It was her._ She always wondered how they would be after the hug before the basketball game. _Would anything change?_

Anyways, she had waited long enough and was ready to call her friend, so she could be done with all this and head downstairs to her group of friends, when they both turned around and disappeared in another direction.

_I didn't wait here just to see them leave! Damn, she saw me, so why didn't she come!_

Feeling mostly like a fool, she went down the first pair of stairs and encountered the two figures again heading…again elsewhere. Alexander had come all the way with her with a tiny difference.

While Haruka utterly shouted: _'I am not following them. I won't follow anyone!'_,he actually did and literally run after them.

That's where my friend's words came in again. She was sure he had a crush on Monica, while she had a crush on him. Tragic, isn't it? Loving someone so true and deeply and to be condemned to see him run for someone else like a silly donkey? What's worse, she pushed him away by calling his names and mock him each time she saw him and the result was…rather understandable.

_Worst enemies._

'_Why don't you just tell him and lift all the weight in your chest? Plus he's leaving in three weeks! You have absolutely nothing to lose!' _

Well, I reconsidered my words. Do those people deserve for you running after them? What about dignity, self esteem, control and love? Selfishness?

Fortunately, I had lots so I just headed downstairs do the bathroom thinking. _Why can't I feel __safe__ with them? Is there someone to tell me that everything is okay and I needn't have to __worry__? That they are there and always will be? Is there?_

This is called insecurity, but you confront lots of it, when you truly love someone.

Haruka entered the bathroom only to encounter the delicate figure of the sea nymph near the bathroom mirror. She was putting her red lipstick on, making a dazzling impression on the outcome that immediately hit your eyes.

Touching gently her full lips she fixed the corners and lingered on the edge of the stall.

In the meanwhile the blonde regained her control and her consciousness and walked to the next stall, putting both of her hands under the racing water and then literally dived her face in it.

Her look was serious and somewhat of angry, a fear of doubt and disappointment filled her mind and body, all combined in that one single look. The one of a hurt infant…to which people were mean to.

On the other side, Michiru was quite easy going and comfortable, feeling like rather her day and in a perfect mood. Her look was empty, but as well as giving out a certain amount of emotions. The blonde felt weird under the gaze of those eyes and the message they tried to pass. She didn't know or understand. The only thing she was sure about, was that she had never felt that way.

The bluenette gazed through the mirror once more, catching the tomboy's tall figure drying her face, before she turned around and rested her body on the stall, supporting her body with the her hands behind her back.

_Don't think. Just don't think. _Haruka said to herself, but she wasn't sure she was even thinking of something. She was cool and in great self control. Whatever had to do with that girl was none of her business or interest. And that's all to it.

But the aquamarine beauty didn't stop there.

She moved slowly, cat-like towards Haruka moving her chin somewhat upwards like if she was up to something and made the blonde started moving quickly backwards. Her moves were delicate like those of a model at a fashion show, while the tomboy's were totally out of surprise, concentration and instinct.

_What's happening?_

Michiru pinned her into a wall and then made her clumsily half climb the washer.

'_Michi..ru' _she murmured gulping and loosing air while she was searching with her hands for a way out behind her, but there was none. Only the washer she was pinned at. _What wouldn't I give to become one with it!_

Haruka looked away, right down on the floor when she realized that those critic ocean eyes never left her. Michiru was attentively and hazily looking at her, almost copying and responding to all the blonde's moves, slowly but effectively.

_No escape at…all…_

_Lord save me from this…_the tall girl thought looking away as far she could, wishing away anything she could, but not being able to move not an inch away.

_Now, it's probably time to face the situation…_

The realization came along with the sea nymph's body moving close to her and filling all the spaces between them. She could touch the fabric of her jeans slightly and resentfully and could feel the other's girl legs pushing onto hers.

The blonde turned her head to face Michiru's captive look and moved her chin above leaving her neck totally inattentive. She did what she could to save her lips from seizure, but what followed was much…much worse.

The sea nymph pressed her forehead on the racer's chin and then came even closer to the other girl's body breathing out air on her pale skin.

Haruka closed her eyes and then reopened them hard only to breathe in air and attempt for once again to…_escape._

Between her heavy breathing and gulps she pouted:

'_You…You serious?' _

This was the only thing that came into her mind. She didn't intend anything or never thought of this situation. She let everything be, but this? She never expected this. Even more after their separation and moving into different directions.

_Why would she want this? Was she thinking about it all the time along? Is she still feeling __so hard for me?_

'_Very' _the other girl replied breathing her words onto blonde's chin almost inches from her lips. She could feel the bluenette's breezy hands touching gently the bare skin of her waist under the shirt.

_I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I even wanted it. Plus, I'm not ready for this. And__ most of all with __her._

_Not ready…_

_And with…her…_

'_Hold it!'_

**Hope you liked this chapter! Kay, this time I have put 'more content' Lol, yeah I admit.**

**Well, it's a turn for the story and it is the end of the Testament week.**

**It more reminds me of the Seven Sins (you probably know what I'm actually thinking about), so well I thought I'd try and put it to practice.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will Haruka stop Michiru from hitting on her or will she give in? Wait and see…**

**Read and Review!**


	19. Die Another Day

'**Die Another Day'**

**This chapter will be the weirdest of all I have ever written. Mostly because of its content, strong emotions and a turn.**

**I would like to catch your attention, because it will be hard to get the meaning of it, so you must focuse on the words and timeline. As well as on the personages.**

**Haruka's POV, through the whole story, thoughts and timelines.**

**The title, obviously, is based on Madonna's song and soundtrack of James Bond. **

**So what will we confront in this chapter? Will Haruka stop Michiru, fall in her game or somewhere in…between?**

**Haruka faces herself and her feelings.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Read and Review!**

'_Hold it!' _

This is the point where Haruka actually had to make a choice. You know…some choices can change our lives. Entirely. And without turning back. It's those moment, when the excact person comes, at the right place and to your vulnerable condition.

What if you never chose that direction? What if you just never entered that bathroom?

_What if I never met you?_

When you choose one direction, the other possibility and dimension just disappears. You may return somewhere close, but never there. You chose a direction. And it was…

'_Hold it!' _

Michiru suddenly stopped hitting on her, but still remained close to her. She looked at her half surprised, half curious. The blonde pulled her back a bit, took in some air and asked:

'_What are you doing? You're not playing with me, are you?'_

The bluenette only giggled and made a spectacular move with her hair.

'_Who said I'm playing?' _she continued smiling in a weird way, making the other girl look at her sheepishly in disbelief.

_Something's not right. Not right at all._

'_You sure you're not playing around?' _the tall girl asked once more needing proof and being extremely cautious. These things aren't to be played around. Those were serious and she'd better be serious about it too. Not because she's in some kind of 'mood'.

Michiru looked at her narrowing her eyes slightly for quite some time, before she moved away in a quick and elegant way. When she reached the doorway she turned at Haruka and grinned.

'_Of course I'm playing' _makes some steps forward she added _'It was a joke. I told you before'_

_And she left…_

Haruka remained silent, still holding in a tight grip the washer with her hands. They started getting slippery from the sweat and the trembling. She didn't move an inch before she finally got off the washer slowly, coldly…

_It was a joke…_

She didn't wish for something to have happened. This wasn't the thing that bothered her. For some reason she felt deceived…Played…

The blonde tightened her fists and stared hard at the floor.

_Why? Why did you do this to me? Why do you make me feel like this? Empty, lost, seeking for shelter and security…I know where it lead me the first time…_

_Where do you go when the only person that could have made you stopped crying…made you cry?_

_Michiru…Why?_

_WHY?_

The tall girl hit the floor and punched the floor. She could feel her blood racing through her veins up till her head. She pushed hard the floor underneath her like if she had the power to move it. To make it sink under her rage.

_Why? Why does it feel like the world has turned its back on me, when she does? Why do you give up on me? Why do you stop me? _

_All I ever wanted to be, is the protector of those I love and guide those who need help. Find something more beyond misery and pretending…I have put this as the purpose of MY LIFE! WHY DO YOU GIVE UP ON ME??_

The blonde punched over and over again till she couldn't feel her hands. Till all she felt was the…wet floor under her.

It has been a long time since she cried. That much and _for her._

Where would she go now? Where would she find the strength to go on?

_What do you do when you suddenly lose the purpose of your life?_

She could see where it would go from there. _She could see it clearly._

Like a lost child, she'd wander in despair, along with passing cars and lights, without nothing to hold onto. Because there's nothing more for her. Without her feelings…she's _nothing._

_Or maybe…_she said as she sat up and then crawled on the floor…_Maybe…I could pretend…For the rest…of my life?_

_Like that girl does, the one from my class…She stares at me deep in the eyes and lies…_She couldn't handle it. She can't _condone _it. Would that be what she would do? Close her eyes and heart and get lost somewhere between the surface?

_That would be the end…The end of herself…Lost again._

_And what about that other girl? The bruenette with those deep eyes? What will happen between us? Nothing would and nothing did. Is she happy with what she has?_

_Is anyone happy with what they have? Lost in small things and living day per day, second by second forgetting about the world around them. There is something bigger…I felt it…I wanted to show it…But with all this pain…I can't see it anymore myself._

Hugging herself she held on tight. _I want shelter…Security…Somewhere, somehow…_

But she knew she wouldn't get it. Now it was only her with all that remained of her.

Why did they tried to stop her, she didn't know. All she ever wanted was to do good. And what did they do? Instead of pushing her forward, they prevented her?

_Is this my fate? To suffer the consequences of my goodness? _

_Is this my… doom?_

Between sobs she sat up and breathed in heavily sniffing. She sat like that for some time and closed her eyes. After some minutes she reopened them with only one thought in mind.

_Remember how you talked about…__revenge__? _

_Well…You know, I'd never hurt anyone out of desire. With this heart in my chest…However, one thing is right. I am angry. I am very angry with every one of you. I am angry at the world. I always was. For what it made me feel, for what you made me feel, for what it made me go through. I'm angry…And if it's to take revenge…_

_I'd take it from every one of you__._

_So_ she said decisively and placed her left hand on the place where her heart was _Take this heart! Take it! Rip it OFF! Like you know how to do it! Like you always knew how to do it! Rip it off and leave NOTHING! BURN IT! Make it ashes! Sacrifice me on the temple of your own mistakes. Let me lighten the burden on your chest. _

_Take my heart and place instead of yours, in that way maybe you'll feel something!_

_MOURN ME!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

All there was…was tons of blood…

A broken body, hot tears and wet clothes. Wet reddish clothes.

Cold floor with pictures of flowers on it and blood.

Even more blood when it came to a torn heart.

_And that was the last revenge she ever took.__ One last thing, only for herself…_

…

…

…

_However,_

_Obviously it is not a dead woman that is talking to you._

Haruka lighted a cigarette and took a deep breath of it. She freed the smoke out of her mouth slowly but fiercely, making the bathroom blur from smoke. The atmosphere was wet and you could hear the water drops falling in the washers, except when the blonde smoked more and the room was filled with a noise of constant blowing.

Inside the fire and smoke, there she lied, her back on a toiler door with one leg stretched and the other cuddled next to her.

Taking another breath she slowly thought:

_I saw this far long before…I would have died then. It would all end in pain and blood. My blood. And like if anyone understood. They be sad and mourn. Mourn and mourn and then slowly forget or blame her. What would be the point? And all those feelings? Could she let them kill them? Were they worth it?_

_Was she worth it?_

Suddenly she heard a voice calling out for her.

'_From when did you started to smoke?'_

She didn't answer. She just stared in front of her. After a while she got up hastily and threw what was left of the cigarette into the small lake in the washer. She moved towards the girl and placed her hands on her shirt.

'_Don't forget to button your shirt Michiru' _she said holding on the fabric and then moving to the washer to throw some water on her face.

_Oh yes, she saw it long before…And she made a decision._

'_Talk for yourself' _the sea nymph exclaimed pointing at Haruka's bra that was all in view and her torn shorts pocket.

The blonde took a look at that last part and shook her head.

'_That is the least…' _

At that point Michiru giggled and moved towards her while the other girl was fixing her shirt. The bluenette stopped her movement of buttoning and said slowly:

'_Would you…mind not buttoning it?' _

_Michiru, you have a major influence on me. But I won't let you have one on me anymore. __Enough.__ Now, that's how it's gonna be._

The blonde grapped Michiru with her right hand and launched her to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Second round...

She wondered what would be left of her clothes.

But…_who cares?_

_The only thing that matters is…_

_That I will die another day._

_Not now._

**How it will go from now? What is bound to happen? Read and Review! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	20. Cheaters Keepers

**Cheaters**** Keepers**

**In this chapter I'll talk both of Haruka and Michiru and their relationship to Christian.**

**Yes, he is here as well.**

**Have you ever wondered why people cheat? **

**Why do they sleep away or look for someone else?**

**What is wrong? What isn't enough? What is it?**

**Have ****you ****ever cheated? Or have you been?**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Enjoy…**

Haruka exited the bathroom and went down the stairs that lead to the main entrance.

_What shall we do Michiru? What awaits us? I'm so insecure of my future…I never felt like I had control of it…Have you? Do you have a dream? _

She stopped and leaned on the corridors wall. _Have you? Can you…show me?_

At that point a tall guy appeared. _Him._ What was he doing here?

'_Well well well…Is it Haruka indeed?' _he exclaimed playfully with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

'_Look what the cat brought…'_ she replied stiffly.

'_Didn't they learn you any manners? I'm older if you remember…'_ at that point she smirked.

'_Of course, how could we forget __that.__' _

They both silenced as memories were brought up. This wasn't the first time the age had been as issue. _How selfish this guy could be?_

'_So what are doing here?' _she asked pushing herself away from the wall.

'_Meet someone' _he replied simply.

_Someone…_

'_Right…' _she said and then added _'I'll leave you now to…wander around'_

'_I know perfectly where what I'm looking for' _he replied with a laugh.

_Where you that certain when you came to me…Christian?_

--

Michiru headed for the main hall. She quickened her pace as she knew she was late for her rendez-vous. _Hope he isn't waiting too long already…_

She never actually wondered why she continued with him. Especially now that things with the tomboy were going _too well _already. Maybe it is time to finish it off?

_Maybe…_

But why do people cheat? What led her to that room to meet that one person? Each time she met him she felt like she meeting a certain prespective. A certain _feeling._

Each time it was that which was waiting for her.

_Why then?_

She remembered what her mother told upon cheating.

**Flashback**

'_People cheat because they love someone else and they haven't the courage to break it off with the current relationship they have. So they get advantage of both' _the bluenette outpointed.

'_Noooo' _her mother laughed _'It's not just like that. But the last part is certain. You get both'_

'_So why do people cheat?'_

'_Well…' _the older woman started _'First of all there are three things people can get from a relationship' _

'_And what are those three things? I thought it was love. Only love. What else can you need in a true relationship?'_

'_That was quite naïve of you. Those three things are: communication, money and sex.'_

'_Wow…' _the sea nymph whistled _'that was quite bold of you'_

'_Yeah, because that is the truth. When you miss something of those or more than one when a person shows up and gives you that thing, the possibilities you cheat are major'_

'_Can anyone cheat?'_

'_Anyone.'_

**End of flashback**

--

The tall girl came up till the entrance and fired a cigarette. Breathing in she couldn't help but think of the guy. _Damn selfish…Who does he think he is?_

Her mind brought up a certain phrase that bothered her while they were together. He once exclaimed that she knew nothing of life. _Me? You freaking kidding?_

She laughed at this point and threw the cigarette down, smashing it hard on the pavement.

Stopping for a second she noticed the traveling clouds above her. _Time passes so fast…And things are changing so fast…How did we end up like this? Didn't we have a reason in the beginning? I anticipated to see you each time…you know._

_So what was it?_

She smiled slightly as the reason came clearly in her head, making as obvious as day. How could she wonder?

_It was for Michiru._ With that thought her smile lowered even more.

_Michiru, Michiru, Michiru…I missed something. You made a space inside me. A space as big as…space itself._

She left a breath and looked around. No one could be seen in quite a long distance.

_I missed the communication…The touch…You just left me hanging in there…Well not that what I did had any excuse. It has not. I don't ask you to forgive me. _

_Besides…I made a choice._

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. By the sound of the shoes she could guess pretty well who it was.

'_Found what you were looking for?'_

No reply came from the older person. She just felt him approaching her and then standing beside her, like a protector and equal fighter in the struggle of life.

_We walked together once._

'_I'm…sorry' _he said but didn't lower his gaze. He just looked straight in front of him like the blonde did. _'I really am'_

Haruka couldn't help but smile at these words. _Yeah, these were hell of a words._

'_I'm sorry too'_

_**In a relationship both **__**people are responsible. **_

_**He knew what he did.**_

_**She knew what she did.**_

Now they both turned to face each other. Looking in each others eyes they both saw the same thing. _Fondness. _

_You know me._

_I know you._

_And this is __**our**__ shared knowledge._

Both turning away they silenced for once more. They both wondered why things ended up that way. _Or even why they ended up in the first place. _You always wonder that in each of your relationships.

_What if? _and then you smile the thought away, because you know damn well you're standing right here. Right here in front of a big now. 

'_You were the best relationship I ever had' _he outpointed and silenced again before he added _'You know…I always believed after my last relationship that women only tear you into small pieces and treat you like a piece of meat. Like nothing. And that they never consider you. But with you…' _he turned at her _'With you I understood that not all women are like that. You never hurt me and in the end…I didn't feel a piece of my heart missing'_

The tall girl smiled and turned to him as well _'I know…Because…I believed in you. And I…always will. No matter what happened or will happen to us. You should believe in yourself too. You didn't believe you could love or have the same love returned to you. To be honest, I was more of disappointed, but you didn't break my heart.'_

_Because we__ kept and cultivated the pieces we were given._

_Took only the good traits, strength and faith we offered each other. _

_And in the end…we both moved on…being better than…_

**Before.**

**So how was it? Read and Review! I would like to hear your own opinion upon cheating. Because there could be so many views on that. Here I present the view I was passed on myself.Yeah...I was told that indeed. And I think it is more than true. So, what do you believe? Let me know!**


	21. As I thought it to be

'**As I thought it to be…'**

**Have you ever expected something and it didn't come the way you wanted?**

**Have you planned whole dialogues and actions in your head, thinking of possibilities only to face the reality of surprises and uneasiness?**

**Cause always nothing comes the way we imagined it would.**

**Why?**

**Because we talk about people and luck.**

**The two most unpredictable things in your life.**

**Michiru's POV.**

**Few Sailors at the café at the end of exams.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

'_Done!_' the bluenette exclaimed and sat back on her couch _'At last…we're done'_

'_Yeah…' _Makoto nodded and relaxed in her seat near the older girl too _'I can hardly believe it. Time passes so quickly…'_

'_Guys' _Minako said taking a big sip of her strawberry granite _'When did we start and when did it end? I mean it feels like yesterday!'_

All girls nodded seriously with a sign and took a sip from their drinks simultaneously.

'_I still don't believe you ordered a different drink just because me and Mako-chan took the Mocaccino Freddo' _said the sea nymph pointing at Rei's water melon granite.

'_You think you're better?? You just wanted to order the New!! Mocaccino Freddo with the same ingredients just to make a difference!!' _exclaimed Rei with a smirk and everyone laughed.

'_True' _nodded Michiru admittedly _'But Mako still ended up ordering the same thing with me' _

'_Michiru's team spirit…' _noted Minako and sipped again.

The older girl looked at her for a while and noticed the other's girl innocent yet strange glint in her eyes. Was it always there or is it after…

'_We're going to the ladies room for a while. Excuse us' _said Rei and headed off with Minako.

The two girls followed them with their eyes for a while and Michiru caught a slight smile on the blonde's face. Soon they turned to their former positions and the two girls stared blankly in front of them for a while.

'_Oi, Michiru…' _the brunette said _'Something the matter?'_

The other girl just shook her head slowly and replied _'Time passes by quickly indeed…'_

'_Yeah…It sure does. It feels weird doesn't it?'_

'_Too weird. We might think we still have all the time in the world, but it wasn't long since we thought our year in high school would start'_

'_Also, you're older! We don't forget that!' _the tall girl said cheerily.

'_Hai, hai…Your grandma…' _the bluenette said jokingly.

When the two girls returned they decided to go too. _In turns it's much better. Plus you can't leave things unattended ne?_

'_Have you felt' _the older girl started while opening the tab to wash her hands _'that sometimes things aren't the way you thought they would be?'_

Makoto thought for a bit. Then grabbing a dry paper she replied _'Yeah…You miss school already, don't you?'_

'_More than I wanted to. And I didn't get the farewells I thought I'd take…In the end you just understand it all goes away and they can't really get your intentions. It's all damn…'_

'…_Typical?' _the brunette added.

'_Yeah…I mean the cliché like 'Oh, have a nice summer, we'll keep in touch', kiss you in the cheek or hug you or whatever. But deep inside you know you won't see their faces even pictured'_

'_Depends on the people' _the tall girl said as the exited the ladies room _'Don't bother for people that simply don't care'_

The sea nymph just nodded and took her seat opposite to Minako. Then she noticed that they had set up a game of Trivial Pursuit of 90's.

'_90's??' _Mako exclaimed surprised _'Couldn't you find anything OLDER??'_

The three girls cracked up except the blonde who had a hurt and angry face.

'_It's the only thing I could manage to find!'_

'_That good huh?' _teased Michiru and saw the other girl's face redden _'Don't push yourself so hard…Seriously…'_

'_Agghhhhhh!' _

'_Oi, girls check this out!' _said the brunette reading a question _'Kay, tell me, in which movie did Marie (Surname) play in 1997?'_

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _said Rei with a sign.

'_The Orgasm of the Cow!' _and Rei's eyebrow twitched.

'_Knew it…' _she said with a more deep sign.

'_Rei…Remember what you told me about the malls?' _asked the bluenette with a mischievous tone in her voice.

'_What malls?' _the raven haired girl blinked.

'_Oh c'mon now…The malls and going out with your…friendsssss'_

'_Yeah…oh…so whaat-t?' _she asked suspiciously.

'_You call them friends now?' _Michiru laughed and now it was Rei's turn to become red matching with her outfit.

'_Heyyy! I told you!! I simply don't like relationships! You can easily go out with friends and have…a nice time. Besides' _she said moving her locks impressively _'I change my mind quite often'_

'_Oi oi! Stable woman…' _joked Mako and Michiru started laughing.

'_WHAT? You should point at HER better! She's stuck on this Christian guy for some time!'_

'_Hey, it's not my fault he calls me!' _the other girl complained.

'_Tell him you're not…interested. That's all' _the tall girl said playing with her drink.

--

Walking now down the street the four girls struggled in the heat. No shadows, no stops just a long way down till the bus stop…At last they reached it and saw off Rei and Mako-chan. Now Michiru and Minako was left. The bluenette would catch a cub, so the blonde insisted on taking her till the next main street.

'_Michiru's the best…' _she said taking the older girl's hand into hers despite the heat.

The sea nymph turned at her for a while, but left her hand loose because it felt slippery and uncomfortable.

'_We haven't talked for a while…' _

'_Indeed we haven't…'_

'_We'll make that up…Promise' _the blonde said slowly as they approached the street. She kissed her cheek and waved. _'I'll call you! That's a promise too!'_

Michiru waved in return, but as soon the other girl disappeared she found an empty cab and made herself comfortable.

As she opened the window for some air thought came into her head.

_Nothing happens as you thought it would…Light-sama…_

And then silence.

_Why? Why did it feel so awkward? So out of ordinary, something uncalled for? _

**Flashback**

'_Kaioh!'_

'_One moment please!' _she shouted as there was something she needed to take care of as she would leave afterwards.

'_Get in class NOW!' _roared her teacher and went on with the catalogue.

'_Hai hai! I'm coming!' _and she run to the two sitting girls on the bench.

'_Have a nice summer!' _she exclaimed and gave a warm smile.

The brunette looked at her smiling and said _'Oh right! Have a good time to all those places you will go and I can't remember of right now!'_

Something was…um…

'_Let me give you a kiss' _she added kissing her both cheeks and ready to let her go.

_But…Can I survive three months with…__this? NO FREAKING WAY._

So as the other girl pulled away she locked her arms around her. The other girl didn't expect that move, but returned the hug briefly before they both let go.

_That was something…too…_

'_Nice summer to you too Monica'_

'_Um…right…yeah'_

She was actually studying and didn't pay much attention. Michiru just raised her eyebrow and took off. In the middle of her way to class she heard someone calling at for her and as she turned she barely had the time to see Monica's somewhat of desperate face before she flung her arms around her.

'_Monica…'_

'_Have a nice summer' _she said warmly and let go.

**End of flashback**

_So why Light-sama? I wanted to write you a letter. _

'_Dear Light-sama,_

_There are so many things I would like to say to you…'_

_Scratch that._

'_Dear Light-sama…'_

_Light, Light, Light, Light…_

_I always wanted to say your name in so many different ways. And see your reaction to this. Light…_

_Why? Why the stiff and typical face? Why do you smile like you smile to everyone. Why don't you listen to me anymore? We're friends, right? Right?__ You held my hand and showed me things, shared with me things…Right?_

_If someone just could tell me…_

_It makes me wonder, __**have you ever been here **__or did I vainly hold you?_

_I won't see you for three whole months...And Monica is leaving! _

_**You don't understand what the other person means to you till the very end…**_

_How did we run out of time?_

_I planned it all so well…But my plans were ruined…My voice trailed off, moved on and forgot…_

_And I lost the chance to say the most important things to you…_

_Because we always don't say the most important things. We either assume them or leave it for another day._

_But tell me, can you __**control **__life?_

_Oh, Light__-sama…__**I'm so afraid of my life…**_

_What if something happens? What if something changes? And I won't have the chance to tell you all those things I wanted and wished to?__ What if we have no __**more **__time?_

_Who will tell you then? What will become of them?_

Sign and silence.

Michiru took her cell phone out and stared at it blankly. Then she pressed the familiar buttons and formed a message. After she pressed 'Send' on Monica's name and closed her mobile.

'_I will miss you…' _

_Three dots and a silence. The thing I couldn't tell you face to face._

_Do you know how much important you are to me? __**Have you any idea?**_

'_I will miss you…' _

_I miss you already!_

'_**I will miss you…'**_

_**But she didn't answer yet.**_

**Well, I noticed you liked questions! Because I have thinking readers of course! winks So, how about this one? Comment on the story and then say if you ever had been in a familiar situation and how you view Michiru's actions towards hers.**

**Read and Review!**


	22. I met the real you

**I met the real you**

**This chapter is clearly explanatory, because as I saw and many people requested, I should expand on the relationship of Haruka and Michiru with Light and Monica.**

**Also, it was a great chance to add this to the main plot, because those two will play a role afterwards.**

**So, I'll tell you what the position of H and M is in their class.**

**On the content also, have you ever wondered how many opinions there could be for one single person? And how many aspects of a person you can encounter and discover?**

**Because, you see, every person leaves the other to see only aspects they are willing to show. So what if both Haruka and Michiru saw the two opposites of two people?**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**And great thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

_How did it all start? I can hardly now remember…Huh…Funny…I thought I'd remember each and every detail of how we met. Usually, you do. Like in the movies. You were wearing a nice yellow t-shirt and jeans. You were busy talking to someone when my eyes feel on you…and then you looked back with those deep brown eyes…_

_Nah…_

_I don't remember a thing. If I did…Maybe I'd suffer even more. _

_First thing I remember of you, is you writing your phone number casually and handing it to me when I asked for it. You know, classmate thing. And I still have that paper…_

_It shocked me anyone could have an even worse hand writing than me. But, who can blame you. You are a left hander. And it wasn't the only thing that was different about you Light-sama…_

**Haruka's Flashback**

'_Hey! Watch the ball!'_

'_DANGGGGGGGG'_

And a girl at the back of the gym fell down holding her head. In an instant she was surrounded with a bunch of girls and even boys who were asking how she was and trying to pull her up off the floor.

'_Are you alright Light-sama?' _a girl asked sheepishly with utter concern in her eyes and put her hand on her shoulder.

_Something I do remember much of you is the impressive number of fans…Did you really enjoy all that? Guess you did. You did a good job in hiding everything. Like if you put a wall to everything and everyone._

_Like you always slept on your desk during breaks or looked out of the window. You were never here. Never. Something was calling you and you didn't pay attention to us, the mere earth beings…But, I bet it was something important. Cause, you were never made for something less than that._

**(Back in class)**

I saw her wandering around the class. No one was actually around. Something seemed a bit off with that girl, that was the reason why the blonde decided to stay. No one can manage alone.

'_Does your head still hurt?' _she asked sitting on the desk.

'_Yeah, a bit…That's all' _she replied strongly, but ne whom are you fooling girl?

'_Yeah right' _the tall girl said raising her eyebrow and with that words the other girl sat near her and said in a low voice with pauses:

'_I…It's not the first time I-I get hit with a ball. During volley' _she then silenced and after taking a deep breath she moved on _'I was hoping it'd never happen again, because the other day I saw a man playing basket and getting hit on the metal column and then staying paralyzed and…' _she didn't finish as tears started to fall on her cheeks. Then she had an outbreak, hardening her fists:

'_My life is so damn perfect, that I fear something real bad happens to me. That I'll die from a car accident or something. Something bad is going to happen to me!'_

Haruka wasn't expecting this. How on earth did that girl keep all these in her head. How? She was sure there is much more. Why didn't she say anything before? How could she even think of such a thing?

The blonde put her hand on the other girl's back and tighten her hold.

'_Nothing will happen to you.__' _Then she started explaining _'And it's ridiculous, you can't be left paralyzed by a ball! Plus…' _she said and lowered her voice too and holding the other girl now _'I will protect you'_

**End of Haruka's flashback**

_It has been time since then. I never saw you cry again. And I always tried to help you when you were in need. That's how I remember you._

_In important things only._

_As for Monica, what can I say? She is one of the warmest and direct people I've ever seen. She cried in my arms too. They both did. Only in mine. And I in theirs…_

_So afraid and so fragile, so full of dreams and insecurities…I can say, I met the real you…_

Michiru rested her head in her arms. When she looked up again she encountered her empty room , but full of music. Always full of music. Somewhere far away trips.

Smiling she remembered what she encountered in school when she did that.

**Michiru's flashback**

The sea nymph played with her pen delicately and then rested her head a bit. Class was more than boring. When she turned her head up she encountered a warm smile in green eyes. _Monica…_ She couldn't help but smile back.

_She was the most warm person I've ever met. Always surrounded by a bunch of people, always laughing and making jokes._

Her gaze turned to Light. The other girl was reasting too. Michiru smiled slightly again. _She must be tired. She haven't slept for days…And yet she's always perfect._

Then her look fell upon a certain blonde. She was looking seriously in front of her. Beside her was sitting Elza, her best friend in class.

_Serious. Again. _Thought the bluenette and giggled cutely.

**End of Michiru's flashback**

_We differ so much. Me and Haruka. I am among the top elegant girls. Some people consider us snobbish, but no one can argue that we're the coolest and into-everything girls. Anybody could have wanted to be one of us or among us. _

_When we changed school, I was firmly accepted. From then on, it was all fun and laughter. We went to painting contests, made projects, talked about relationships…_

_While Haruka…Well, she was always hanging around Elza and other serious people. Always into sports, she was convinced by Elza to join the marathon. However, I know she knows she could have been much more famous and admired._

_I have my own group also, but that's it. All the others just stare from below and they have no access further._

_Although a loner, Haruka is popular in her…own way. At times all the girls and even boys approach her on the breaks. She looks confident, more confident than she is in front of people and they also seem to trust her…a lot. I have even spotted her with Monica and Light. But…Heh…She never got to know them well._

_What can few times do, in order to know a person?_

_I'm the closest person to them and they to me. Just like a secret among us. Our images support each and every one of us, bringing us higher and higher._

_I wonder if Haruka is content with her position, although she never complained._

_I must say, no one has known them as much as I did. Because I was the closest person to them, while other just stared from below…_

**Important notes:**

**Sorry for not changing the outer summary,I will change it now. (I fell on the pc sleeping XD)**

**Plus, the important thing I've got to say is that Runner is taking it's ending route. What do I mean? I'll cut the fluff of unknown to you people and start the action. Yesterday, I figuered out the end, everything fell to the right places and I finally have a grand PLAN!! Yes, most of the time I changed my mind over the end of it, but now I'm more than sure. **

**The sure thing is that you'll be left with your mouths and eyes open! Um well, you know me...(winks)**

**Read and Review!**


	23. When routes collide

**When routes collide…**

**Hey guys! I decided, as I out pointed in my last chapter's notes, to finish this story. No, don't worry! This is not the final chapter!**

**This story is en route to be finished. So, I calculated that in four, max five chapters, the story will be finished.**

**That means that from here and on, it will be an outrageous and unbelievable state of events that will take place. **

**So keep your eyes open, because every tiny little detail counts for the end. All the characters will play a role in the story that will lead to the denoument.**

**So, in this chapter, this is only the beginning.**

**And it begins with…colliding routes…**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

'_This isn't right…'_

Stated Michiru while going down the familiar street to the shopping district.

'_This isn't right at all…' _and of course it wasn't.

Who, tell me who, would actually continue to see a guy after realizing who is the love of your life? But yet, she did. She did walk that street. She was still going out with him.

To be honest though, it wasn't like before. It wasn't like before at all. Did she lose interest?

_No…He's still the same…Well as same as anyone could be…But, I don't feel the same._

She didn't. At that point she nodded stupidly while entering the cafeteria and immediately saw the figure of the tall man. _'I don't want to this anymore…' _she thought and her face took a painful expression as she tried to force a smile at him.

He showed her seat next to him and embraced her with his left hand strongly and smiled. The sea nymph just looked away and stared down biting her bottom lip. _'I don't want this…'_

_Because I finally found what I was missing with Haruka…_

Too bad in relationships you realize too late that what you were missing was already there from the beginning. Thing is, it's sometimes either invisible or undiscovered.

That's why she had made a decision that day.

'_I'll tell him…He deserves to learn the truth…That I love someone else and that…' _she didn't want him hurt…At that thought she stiffened even more, cursing under her breath.

'_It wasn't his fault…It isn't! But, this is gotta end. And end as soon as possible…'_

Haruka was walking slowly down the school corridor. After the end of school they decided to come again during the grades coming out, so pretty much the whole school was there.

So, as she walked, she felt a strong grab on her hand that made her turn around 180 degrees. When she stopped her turn, she found herself looking straight into a pair of brown deep eyes.

'_Light…sama' _she mumbled as the other girl still hadn't released her hand.

They stood there like that for a moment and then she left the other girl's hand, so it fell motionless at the blonde's side. The smaller girl smiled contently and gazing down she said:

'_I remember you were doing a research or something some weeks ago and wanted to talk about it with me…Is that still on?'_

'_Not really…Nah…I mean, as you said some weeks ago' _the blonde emphasized the word weeks and blinked from surprise. _That was uncalled for…_

'_I see…' _she said and her phrase died off slowly like an echo.

The tomboy started wondering what was going with that girl anyways…She couldn't be so floating in space. _But…Who cares? That's what always happens with her anyways…_

'_Then you're free, right?'_

'_Eh? Free for what?' _Haruka blinked even harder.

'_For a walk you dummy…' _she giggled slightly _'Besides, I want some help to find a present so…'_

'_Ah…present…' _Haruka signed with half relief and regret.

_Business. What else could it be? Who dum indeed of you, Haruka. Don't let her float you up in space as well. _

In three hours, after seeing a handful of vitrines, shops and souvenirs, the other girl finally held her packaged and wrapped present.

_I so hate shopping…_Haruka said pounting. _What is that girl doing to me?_

Silently she noted. _Shopping equals hell. Nah…Hell is way better._

But as she saw the girl staring at the package seriously and then asking for the shop attendant to change the wrapping, she made an even better conclusion.

_That girl is hell herself._

Now, they walked through the shopping district, Haruka having a worn out face and the other an unreadable one. _I hope it was worth the effort…I hope that person really deserves this…_

Then, Haruka instructively moved towards the exit. She was more or less tired from her venturing out and in addition she felt tense around that girl. And now that she thinks of it, it was business after all. Exit is exit. _I helped her out…_

'_Oi…Where are you going?' _she heard the other girl's voice behind her.

'_Exit…Why?' _she asked in return, raising an eyebrow.

_Please…Don't tell me we aren't done with shopping yet…Because, if we haven'__t…May the hell be with you!!_

'_The coffee shop isn't that way' _she responded calmly and planting a smile on her face.

'_Oh…Coffee…Shop?' _Haruka mumbled and Light nodded slowly.

How she didn't laugh her ass off with her expression, the tall girl is still wondering. But, she didn't even have the time to finally get the information, when the bruenette grasped her hand again and lead her upstairs…

'_Michi…Is something wrong?' _the older man asked and looked at the bluenette sweetly _'You know you can share everything with me'_

'_Yeah…I know' _she replied and signed again.

_Obviously not everything…How hard can it be? How? _And she looked up at the ceiling. _How can I say I don't want to go out with him anymore? It's not hard! C'mon Michiru! Pull yourself together! Just say what you feel! Or else…_

And at that point she came face to face with a pair of green widened eyes.

'_Haru...Haruka…' _said Michiru in a low suppressed voice, which evolved into gulping, choking and then sweating.

All those emotions, unfortunately for her, came along with a simple kiss on the lips from Chirstian, who after that action, was filling the atmosphere with sweetness.

'_Is something wrong, honey?'_

'_Guess not' _replied the blonde instead coming up to them _'Right, Michiru' _and then she turned at the older man _'Christian'_

'_I…' _started Michiru watching the other girl's angry face _'This isn't how it looks like…_', but she was cut off with the entance of Light.

'_Oh, hey guys! Michiru!' _she smiled sweetly at the girl and then turned to Haruka, who was looking as a walking dead.

'_Light-sama!'_ Michiru exclaimed and blinked. _This was going to hell…_

'_I didn't know you had a boyfriend' _the bruenette continued.

'_Yeah…She never introduced me to her friends. Although I wondered why…' _he replied planting a kiss on the sea nymphs cheek, making her jump from her seat.

'_I swear, Haruka this…' _

'_What a pleasant surprise…Mind if we joined you?' _Light asked Christian and the continued turning the tall girl's face towards her with raw strength _'Right, sweetcakes?'_

Now it was Michiru's turn to open her mouth and stare bemused at both of them.

_What the fuck?_

Light enterwined her hand with the blonde's and moved them both opposite to the other couple.

_**Or else…**_

_**It was going all to be fucked up…**_

**_When routes collide..._**

**Whoa! Told ya, you're in for big surprises. And it gets worse in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**And don't forget!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**


	24. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry**

**NEXT TIME FINAL CHAPTER!**

**BIG SECRET IN THIS CHAPTER REVEALED.**

**Ok, lets continue the weird line of events. Here we are for some major turn outs again, with information on the plot.**

**Don't forget, this is the nearly finishing line of the story, so enjoy it smiles**

**I worked my hard, through all this time, a year and maybe more. This is my greatest story so far, so I nurse it like my own child.**

**The big truth revealed in this chapter!**

**Lets continue…**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**And don't forget…Review…**

The wind blew between the two figures as if they were stone shapes. It blew and filled the silence between them. They were staring directly at each other, with nothing but a persistent expression on the tall girl's face and a resentful one from the younger.

'So, you're leaving' said the blonde with her hands in her pockets, without breaking the eye contact and making it more powerful instead.

'Yeah' she said signing but still said firmly enough to make it a fact.

Soon she added 'But…Haruka…I really…'

'You aren't any better than her' she replied stiffly 'Any better than all of them'

And then silence again.

Haruka was mad at that girl. More than anything. In front of her she had a person she really believed was worth trying and build up with. A good friend. She based all her hopes. And now…

Her hopes were savaged, like a city full of dreams. She leaves now, moving on and behind her a view of devastation. All you do is wonder...

_Was it worth it?_

Was it worth the destruction and the sleepless nights? Was it worth the disappointment in the end? Was it?

_I don't think so…_

Even more after what she found out…

**Haruka's flashback**

'_Christian, I want to talk to you' _she said in a serious voice, standing right outside of his house door.

He looked at her pathetically, smirked and replied _'Sure...Bet it's for your hun'_

Haruka addressed him a killing look and pushed the door forcefully.

_I should have done it a long time ago. Figure out things…Replace and find answers. Why didn't I before? _

_False sense of security._

Now, she's here. In the end. In the very end.

He threw his jacket and keys and sat at his desk. He played with a pen with his fingers and then looked at the blonde with a low and dark look. It suited him well with the environment. Leather and dark wood. Business man.

_How many fell for him?_

_All types of girls…I can imagine young, innocent ones and private, tiger ones. All at his desk or below it. In the leather and dark. For leather and dark actions._

_Does his thirst ever end?_

_Guess not…_

'_What are you trying to do? Is it a game for you? I think it is. Well Mister, you have crossed the line.'_

'_It's never enough' _he replied and looked at the ceiling thoughtful _'But still…she was just a nice chick' _

The tomboy frowned and put her hands on the desk with force.

'_You get your hands off her or I will…'_

'_You'll what?' _he said and laughed _'I had enough of her. She fell. She wasn't much of an interest. Just a small bet…'_

'_Bet?' _Haruka raised her eyebrow, grabbing even more the edge of the table.

'_How long would you two survive in lies, deceit and cheating?'_

'_Wait…' _she said as cold sweat rushed over her back _'How did you…'_

And then her look fell on something rather familiar…Her hands was near a nicely wrapped present. She'd recognize it in miles. She chose the rapper anyways…

_Fuck._

**End of the flashback**

_Now, I sit at a bus station, throwing everything away. Wishing it all away._

_It was the perfect set up._

_My happiness was destroyed by a player she believed in and a girl who was high on her ladder of admiration. _

_She suffered from them before. But she didn't see the red lights._

_Now, it's all red. In the end._

_And all I do__, all I have now, is my legs._

_Run._

_Run now, run fast._

_Run and preserve anything from destruction. Start from the scratch. _

_Michiru…My beloved Michiru…_

_How did we fall? How did all we build fall like a castle of cards by lustful and inconsiderate people?_

_How?_

_Love is above everything._

_And we spilled the purity of our feelings with deceit and lies. We ruined it. Spoiled it. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Michiru…_

_Please…_

_Stay happy…_

_Find someone who is worth of your love,_

_Not a runner and coward like me._

_I am no hero, nor I have strength…_

_In the battle of our love, I failed._

_I'm sorry…_

_Always love you,_

_Haruka_

And she bought the ticket…

_**NEXT TIME LAST CHAPTER.**_

'_**HARUKA:A BORN RUNNER'**_


	25. Haruka: A Born Runner

**HARUKA:A BORN RUNNER**

**When I started this story, it was meant to be a simple oneshot, with the thoughts of my favourite character, Haruka. **

**Things turned out differently.**

**This story was parallelized with my own experiences and life, it became a part of me. And this part of me, ladies and gentlemen, became a part of you as well.**

**It is a story of all of us.**

**I realized it by comment, made by an anonymus reviewer. I want to thank that person from the depth of my heart, as well as so many other people who were with me for a year that this story was existing and moving on.**

**Time has come to this story, to come to an end.**

**I feel sad it ends, but like some people say, an end is a new beginning. I hope this one will be the happiest for all of us.**

**As the final chapter of this story, I'd like to ask all the people who have read this story or had a glance at it, to tell me a general overview of this story.**

**A last one, for the memory of it…**

**And may the force be with us =)**

**Note 2: I wrote this prologue such a long time ago and I have no excuses for not finishing this story. It made me feel so bad. I feel that I have to do justice to it. Now. Here's a small ending for you readers…**

Light-sama...

A small part that I thought I should add in order to explain how everything happened until the realization of their deceit. And the mystery of the present.

Haruka slapped her through her face.

Sometimes, when she really hated her, she thought one day she would do it. Just slap her through her face. And this day came.

Though, when she did think of that, it was because of this feeling of neglection and inferiority that that girl passed on to her. It's like that. Sometimes, we hate the a person as much as we have loved them, torn by the mask and all the pretence. If it's not pretence we hate the fact we never saw the flaws in that person, forgiving everything or just closing our eyes to them.

Or even worse we hate that we hate them.

No matter how disgraceful that slap was, even if she was the one giving it, she was hurt as much. She had never slapped anyone before. Truth however, is always much more painful.

'How could you?' the question floated in the silence of the room.

The other girl just looked down, however a crooked smile soon formed on her lips. That girl was sure to be crazy.

'You both fell for it…You fell for it. Can't you understand? It was meant to happen!'

'What are you talking about? You mean the horrible thing you both did was MEANT to happen???' Haruka yelled as her anger poured out without control.

'I wanted you all mine! Just and only mine!'

The blonde looked at her half in disbelief, half disgusted.

'Yours? You wanted me to be yours?' she grimaced 'After all you've done, after all your behaviour and lies and refusals, you wanted me to be yours?'

'How else could I make you utterly love me? You were so in love with this Michiru that you could barely look at anyone beside you! You never paid attention to me!'

'What!!?? Is this some kind of joke?'

'The only way to win for me was to destroy your relationship with her from the core and make you crawl to me…to have eyes for me and only me…to love me unconditionally and madly!'

'You don't want anyone to love you! What you want is people to worship you! How can you speak of love when you love none but yourself!'

Light started shaking lightly and then suddenly tried to make contact with the tall blonde. She moved her hand towards her to touch her face, but the tomboy pushed it away with force. The other girl curled her upper lip and smiled even more crookedly.

'It was a perfect plan you know…It took me some time to think of a perfect scene to make you broke apart…And it all came to life…I just had to find Christian again. It wasn't so hard' she smiled to herself approvingly 'He was sooo excited when I told him that some heart breaks were involved. Plus, he would get to hit two birds with one stone. Fun time.'

Haruka turned her face away and shut her eyes fiercely. It was too much for her to handle. It was all too evil to believe in anymore. How could things turn out that way?

'You can't imagine how I enjoyed the scene at the cafeteria' she continued 'taking your hand and calling you mine. Her face full of surprise and jealousy…She got to feel how I felt when she was all over you' her voice darkened.

The blonde cut her off suddenly 'No more'

'What?'

'I said. I have no more. No more of you. Enough'

Light's eyes widened.

'This couldn't be true…' she moved again, but Haruka was already unlocking the door and exiting her apartment. She tried to grab her hand, but the tomboy was just too fast for her to follow. In one last desperate call of her own strive she shouted:

'You can't go back to her! She'll never forgive you! You'll never be together again!'

Haruka entered the elevator.

'You know it's over!'

And as the elevator moved to the groundfloor one last painful memory of that girl that was shouting some moments ago filled in her empty and bitter mind 'Even at the very end, if she doesn't get what she wants, all she does is condemn and destroy. If you don't get the victim for yourself, there will be no victim at all'

'What have I caused to us, Michiru…'

**(End of the added part)**

Michiru found out what Haruka's plans were. The destruction was obvious. However, the big difference between her interpretation and her lover's was that she actually believed it was not theirs fault.

Whatever mistakes they did, whatever assumptions they fell into, all would be justified if they learned from them. Departure would be the acceptance of their defeat. That evil girl and the arrogant guy would win the bet and live on with their future. But not them. Being together for them is their whole destiny. Nothing was so irreversible as this.

And Michiru would make it irreversible.

Unbeatable. A love that can even beat death and all the perils in the world can not subside to the will and malice of some people. Despite the fragile nature of it, it is as strong and as beautiful as a red rose, whose petals blow in the wind and leave a pleasant scent.

She had dreamt of the end before. She had seen it. How it would be if that damned bus would leave.

The picture was nothing but soothing. The end would be agonizing.

And there it stood in front of her as she saw the bus meant to stride off to the far North starting the engine and moving. She followed it with her eyes and gulped.

There was the end. She pictured the dream again. The flowery meadow the same with the one they exchanged their kiss, the same where they came so close to each other. To the same serenity and sanctuary of their existence.

This time the meadow mourned. The flowers cried in the wind and the grass was moving fiercely. A single tree was standing in the middle of it and it had their names scratched on it with sharp letters.

Below it was sitting the grieving form of Michiru holding her beloved in her arms struggling to put life to the hardly moving body of Haruka. The latter was breathing with difficulty and had her eyes closed in pain as the last moments approached.

No words could satisfy their souls so they stayed in silence. Michiru tried hard to hold back a cataract of tears and Haruka couldn't bear to glance back at her nymph. What could satisfy their broken hearts? What words could feel the space and heal the wounds of what was bound to happen so soon? Could they be enough to make the marine haired girl to walk this world in peace for the rest of her life? Would they be even enough for the departing runner to leave fulfilled and complete?

Nay. This was all dust. Tears and pain and dust.

And here was Michiru, crying on above her. And here was Haruka, laying and whispering the last words of comfort that meant nothing.

'I'm sorry…'

But her words went lost and so did she. Lost with the petals of her life and love.

Some have it as a myth. The nymph couldn't bear the loss and turned cold to everything around her, disappeared they say, wandering through the endless meadow, looking for the soul of her beloved.

After more time than a myth, now a legend, she lost all hope. Magistrate of love, similar to stories where one lover got drown in sea and the other was meant to break and fall as well.

Could this end be satisfying?

Nay.

For this reason, Michiru's gaze fell on the spot where the bus station was. There sat a tall blonde person looking down, sitting on a wooden bench and holding a ticket.

Who could blame her for not leaving? She believed she had no home, a runner was meant to be a runner all her life and in everything. But this would lead to the departure from life itself wouldn't it?

One word can not describe a person. Either it is runner or artistic or arrogant or caring. We make the words not them us. Words are there to put labels on our actions, but life is not a literature book. It takes an author to set the whole destiny and a heart to lead the way.

Finally, she had found her home.

And it was her, the nymph that was standing in front of her gazing longingly in her eyes. Where else in the whole world could she be?

Where, but in not those arms that were pulling her close and then walking her slowly away from this place of departure.

The marine haired beauty put her hands in the blonde's hair and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. The other girl returned it with even more intensity and then held her tightly.

Her heart was given already. All the things could run wherever they wanted to run, but not her heart. And that's where it will stay.

They looked at each other in the eyes deeply and smiled. The road unrolled before them as they moved holding each other's hands. The eternal pair.

'I'm going home'

Or even better…

Run there with my love.


End file.
